Changing Colours
by xx-Keks
Summary: Harry war noch nie normal und er würde es niemals sein. Aber warum normal sein, wenn man einen Dunklen Lord auf seiner Seite hat und von einer ungewöhnlichen Verwandtschaft erfährt? Dass er in einen Taumel der Gefühle gerät, hätte er genauso wenig erwartet. Aber unverhofft kommt oft und in Harrys Fall bringt es überraschende Veränderungen. HP/TR
1. 1 Kapitel

Es war ein Samstagabend. Regnerisch und deprimierend. Und genau so fühlte sich Harry. Doch anstatt sich mit deprimierenden Gedanken zu beschäftigen, hatte er wichtigere Dinge um die er sich kümmern musste. Zum Beispiel die blauen Flecken an seinem Körper und die gebrochene Rippe, die ihm die Luft abschnürte. Und woher kam das alles? Natürlich wieder Vernon, _Onkel_ Vernon. Wenn man dieses widerliche Wesen seinen Onkel nennen konnte…

Ein leises TICK auf seiner Armbanduhr brachte ihn dazu einen Blick darauf zu werfen und mit einem leisen Aufflammen von Freude in seiner Brust sah er, dass es nur noch 15 Minuten waren. 15 Minuten bis er endlich 17, und damit in den Augen der Zauberwelt erwachsen, war! Doch anstatt vor Jubel durch die Gegend zu springen richtete Harry sich langsam und jede ruckartige Bewegung vermeidend auf, sodass er endlich den dreckigen Boden verlassen konnte um sich auf sein fast genauso dreckiges Bett setzen zu können.

Vernon war nicht zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen, das konnte keiner behaupten. Besonders nicht, wenn man seinen von blauen Flecken und Striemen übersäten Körper sah. Und –oh Wunder- hatte wieder einmal eine Kleinigkeit dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Walross, unter dessen Dach er wohnte, die Kontrolle verlor und ihn windelweich prügelte.

~Flashback~

KLIRR!

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah Harry auf den Scherbenhaufen zu seinen Füßen und wurde bleich im Gesicht _Oh oh…_, war das Einzige, das ihm durch den Kopf ging, bevor er schon den ersten Faustschlag Vernons ins Gesicht bekam. So fest, dass er nur noch Sterne sehen konnte und sein Kopf von der Wucht zur Seite gerissen wurde. Während sein Onkel schrie und ihn wieder einmal beleidigte mit den typischen Wörtern „Missgeburt", „Freak" und allen möglichen anderen _netten_ Wörtern, versuchte Harry nicht ohnmächtig zu werden und langsam und ohne Vernons Zorn erneut auf sich zu ziehen, aufzustehen.

Er stützte sich gerade mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden ab um sich in die Höhe zu stemmen, als er auch schon von einer fetten und verschwitzten Hand mit dem Kopf wieder so stark auf den Boden gedrückt wurde, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde, seine bereits angebrochene Rippe knackste ein weiteres Mal.

Es flimmerte schon vor seinen Augen und die vereinzelten schwarzen Punkte wollten auch dann nicht verschwinden, als er neben dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren den stinkenden und ekelhaften Atem seinen Onkels auf der Wange spürte. "Du wirst jetzt jede einzelne Scherbe vom Fußboden aufsammeln und wehe ich finde den kleinsten Splitter auf unserem teurem Fußboden, wenn ich wieder hier bin!", zischte er nahe an Harrys Ohr, das schon von Speichel benetzt war.

"J..ja.., Sir..."keuchte Harry unter Anstrengung und stemmte sich abermals in die Höhe, als die Wurstfinger endlich von seinem Hinterkopf abließen.

Immer noch nach Atem röchelnd krabbelte er auf den Scherbenhaufen zu und fing mit den großen Scherben an. Nachdem er sich ein paar Male geschnitten und einen weiteren Tritt kassiert hatte, passte er sorgfältig auf kein Blut auf Petunias teurem Teppich zu verteilen. Die Situation war schon so schlimm genug, da musste er es nicht auch noch durch Unachtsamkeit verschlimmern! Nachdem er jede noch so kleine Scherbe aufgelesen hatte, warf er den Müll in den Eimer und wartete mit großen Augen auf Vernons nächste Bewegung. Egal was passierte, es konnte nichts Gutes werden!

Und als er brutal am Kragen gepackt und in die Höhe gezogen wurde, wusste er, dass er leider Gottes Recht hatte! Vor Wut schnaubend und mit rot gesprenkeltem Gesicht zog Vernon ihn hinter sich her, die Treppe hinauf und schmiss ihn in sein spärliches Zimmer. Danach verließ er den Raum, aber nicht bevor er nicht noch den am Boden Liegenden ein Paar Tritte gegeben hatte, vor denen Harry sich so gut wie möglich zu schützen versuchte. Das offensichtliche Bersten einer Rippe konnte selbst Vernon nicht überhören, als er daraufhin zusammenzuckte und mit stampfenden Schritten das Zimmer verließ.

~Flashback Ende~

Nun saß er also nach großer Anstrengung auf seinem Bett und wartete auf seinen Geburtstag. Hedwig war über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben, wusste er doch nie wie viel Essen er bekam und dafür Hedwigs Leben zu riskieren? Nein, danke!

TICK

Aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckend sah er erneut auf die Uhr. Nur noch 4 Minuten! Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht, obwohl er gar nicht so recht wusste worauf er sich freuen sollte. Auf Briefe seiner Freunde konnte er nicht mehr hoffen, schließlich waren er, Ron und Hermine im Streit auseinander gegangen. Und das nur, weil sie ihn nicht so akzeptierten wie er war! Und besonders _Hermine_! Die Freundin, die doch bei allem immer so nachsichtig war und sich egal bei welchen Dingen so verständnisvoll zeigte!

Und das alles nur, weil er schwul war. Ja, der Junge-der-lebte war schwul! Welch eine Katastrophe! 30 Prozent der magischen Bevölkerung waren homosexuell, warum war es dann bei ihm so ein Vergehen, dass er nicht hetero war?! Aber die Beiden hatten nicht einmal versucht ihn zu verstehen und langsam gab auch Harry die Hoffnung auf. Gab es denn niemanden, der ihn verstand?! _Ach Sirius, wärst du doch nur hier…_, war sein betrübter Gedanke, als er an seinen verstorbenen Patenonkel dachte. Sirius hatte ihn immer verstanden und selbst wenn nicht, dann war es egal gewesen, denn er wollte immer nur, dass Harry _glücklich_ war! Und man sah ja, wie viel sein Glück für seine angeblichen Freunde bedeutete.

Ein tiefes Seufzen verließ seine Lippen. Ja, Sirius´ Tod lag ihm immer noch schwer im Magen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass er jemals darüber weg kommen würde. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie Dumbledore das zulassen konnte! Ja...für Harry war schon längst nicht mehr Voldemort der Schuldige, er hatte sein Vertrauen in Dumbledore längst verloren und wollte auch nicht mehr seine ach so tolle Schachfigur sein! Jedes Geheimnis, das man ihm verheimlichte, hatte ihn langsam aber sicher immer weiter von Dumbledore entfernt. Außerdem war sein Interesse an den dunklen Künsten schon längst erwacht. Zwar hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit gebraucht um sich dessen ganz klar zu werden, aber es war so und selbst Dumbledores Truppe konnte da nichts dran ändern.

TICK

Harrys Herz fing laut an zu Schlagen und es fing an in seinem Bauch angenehm zu kribbeln, aber Harry selbst bekam das gar nicht so richtig mit. Er war immer noch in Gedanken an seinen Paten versunken.

Immer noch leicht keuchend legte er sich ganz vorsichtig auf die linke Seite um seine immer noch schmerzenden Rippe zu entlasten, auch wenn es den Schmerz nicht vollständig verdrängen konnte.

TICK

Das anfangs leichte Kribbeln in Harrys Bauch wurde immer stärker und nach einiger Zeit fing es auch an, sich in seinem ganzen restlichen Körper zu verbreiten. Sein Herz pumpte immer und immer wieder Blut durch seine Adern, die sich anfühlten, als würden sie in Flammen stehen und flüssige Lava transportieren. Luft zu holen schmerzte immer mehr, aber er musste so dringend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen bekommen, um nicht vollends das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

TICK 00:00 Uhr

Mit einem lauten Schrei bäumt sich Harrys Körper auf und er stürzte fast schon sofort in die wohlige Schwärze.

Es war fast 5:00 Uhr, als Harry seine Augen aufschlug und direkt auf die Glühbirne an der Decke schaute. Mit einem Stöhnen fasste sich Harry an den Kopf um die stark pochenden Kopfschmerzen unter Kontrolle zu halten, während er die Augen schnellstens wieder zusammen kniff.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit öffnete er erneut die Augen, dieses Mal aber auf das gefasst, was er sehen würde. Immer noch mit dröhnendem Kopf setzte er sich in eine aufrechte Lage und atmete tief ein und aus um das gerade eben aufgekommene Schwindelgefühl los zu werden. Nach ein paar Sekunden -oder waren es Minuten?- nahm Harry die Hände vom Gesicht und freute sich innerlich, dass sich der Raum nicht mehr wie im Karussell drehte.

Er stand auch schon kurz danach auf und streckte sich einmal.

Erst da machte es KLICK bei ihm und er sah an sich herunter. Mit zittrigen Händen fuhr er zum unteren Ende des T-Shirts, das er trug, und hob es langsam hoch. Er keuchte und mit großen Augen strich Harry sich über die blasse, weiche Haut an seinem Bauch, die sich über seine feinen Muskeln spannte. Keine einzige Stelle war mit blauen Flecken oder eitrigen Striemen besetzt!

Mit schnellen Schritten war er zur Tür hinaus und sofort zum Badezimmer. Ohne auf irgendetwas in seiner Umgebung zu achten öffnete er ruckartig die Tür und ließ sie laut ins Schloss fallen. Dass die Dursleys ihn wahrscheinlich hören konnten, vergaß er einfach mal, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte. Nicht, dass jetzt noch irgendjemand auf einmal reinplatzte.

Harrys Herz klopfte so laut gegen seine Brust, währen er sich umdrehte und um die Dusche zum großen Spiegel ging.

Plötzlich gellte ein lauter und spitzer Schrei durch das Haus im Ligusterweg 4. Dass die restlichen im Haus lebenden Personen jetzt hundert prozentig wach waren, ignorierte er natürlich. Schließlich war er zu sehr mit sich und seinem Spiegelbild beschäftigt.

Wieder einmal mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr er in sein Gesicht und strich leicht über die Wangenknochen. Seine gesamten Gesichtszüge waren eindeutig femininer geworden und erst recht seine Augen!

Sie strahlten in einem so intensiven Grün, dass man schon fast in ihnen versinken konnte. Doch das auffallendste war wohl, dass seine Iris mit einem goldenen Schimmer umrandet war und seine Pupille nicht mehr kreisrund, sondern oval war, wie bei einer Katze. Selbst bei den Lichtverhältnissen schien sie sich ebenso wie bei einer Katze zu verhalten.

Mit der einen Hand fuhr er sich schließlich durch die hüftlangen schwarzen Haare, die von ihrer Farbe her alles Licht zu verschlucken schienen. Als er sich ein, zwei Strähnen hinters Ohr strichen, wurden seine Augen noch größer, als sie bis jetzt gewesen waren.

Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich gleichzeitig zu den Ohren, die oben jetzt spitz zuliefen. Sie waren nicht sehr in die Länge gezogen, aber liefen spitz genug zu, dass man es nicht übersehen konnte.

Nicht, dass das unauffällig wäre, aber für die meiste Überraschung sorgte wohl seine strahlend-weißen Sachen, die er trug. Ein enges Shirt, das sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen Körper anpasste und eine ebenso eng anliegende Stoffhose. Sie standen in so einem krassen Gegensatz zu seinen Haaren, dass es schon wieder gut aussah. Beim näheren Betrachten bemerkte er, dass er auch noch zusätzlich mehrere Zentimeter geschrumpft zu sein schien! Er war jetzt nicht einmal mehr 1,70 m groß! Seiner Meinung nach war er ja vorher schon klein für sein Alter gewesen, aber das übertraf alles! Er konnte sich ein leichtes Schmollen nicht verkneifen.

Von dem Geschrei seines Onkels, er solle endlich aus dem Bad kommen und könne ordentlich was erleben, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt und ging zügig zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

Onkel Vernons wutverzerrtes Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzogen, stand dieser mit offenen Mund in der Tür, als er Harry sah.

Ohne jedoch ein Wort zu sagen, ging Harry mit schnellen, aber dennoch geschmeidigen Schritten die Treppe runter und zum Schrank unter der Treppe. Er sperrte das Schloss auf und nahm sich sein gesamtes Hab und Gut aus dem Schrank. Als erstes öffnete er seinen Koffer und steckte sich seinen reichlich gefüllten Geldbeutel in die rechte Hosentasche.

Auch Vernon schien sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen zu haben und trampelte die Treppe hinunter um gerade noch zu sehen, wie Harry seinen Geldbeutel aus dem Koffer holte und einsteckte. Schnell reagierte Vernon und griff aus dem Koffer, der mittlerweile im Flur lag, den Zauberstab, welchen Harry gerade greifen wollte, und hielt ihn in der fleischigen, fetten Hand fest.

Ruckartig hob Harry seinen Kopf und sah in das immer noch vor Zorn hochrote Gesicht seines Onkels. Mit wütend funkelnden Augen streckte er seine Hand aus."Gib mir meinen Zauberstab!", zischte er aufgebracht. In seinem Kopf ratterte es, nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hände zu bekommen. Ihm schien im Moment aber anscheinend nichts einfallen zu wollen. _Mist! Wieso gerade jetzt?!,_ war das einzige, was ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte.

"Ich glaube, den brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr..." sagte Vernon Dursley jedoch nur fies grinsend und mit einem knirschenden Geräusch zerbrach er Harrys Zauberstab.

Und Harry fühlte sich, als wäre in seinem Inneren ebenfalls etwas zerbrochen. Etwas, das einen großen Platz in seinem Herzen besaß und jetzt fühlte er nur noch Leere.

Mit leeren Augen verschloss er seinen Koffer, hob ihn hoch und schleppte ihn nach draußen auf die Straße.

Jetzt stand er hier. Ohne Zauberstab, ohne Hedwig und mit neuem Aussehen... Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er jetzt machen sollte…

_tbc_


	2. 2 Kapitel

2. Kapitel

_Mit leeren Augen verschloss er seinen Koffer, hob ihn hoch und schleppte ihn nach draußen auf die Straße. __  
__Jetzt stand er hier. Ohne Zauberstab, ohne Hedwig und mit neuem Aussehen..._ _Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er jetzt machen sollte…___

  
Harrys Herz pochte erneut laut und fast schon schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust. In seinem Kopf summte es unaufhörlich und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte, oder gar wohin er überhaupt gehen könnte. Er hatte sich so eine Situation schon mehrmals in den vorherigen Ferien ausgemalt: Er rannte von den Dursleys weg, schickte Hedwig mit einem Brief zu Ron und am gleichen Tag holte ihn Mr. Weasley ab. Den Rest der Ferien würde er dann im Fuchsbau bleiben und am 1. September glücklich und zufrieden mit seinen besten Freunden wieder nach Hogwarts fahren.

Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, war alles anders. Harry hatte sich mit Ron und Hermine zerstritten und würde sie nicht einmal kontaktieren, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Dazu war Hedwig in Hogwarts und die einzige Person, zu der er sich wahrscheinlich gewagt hätte, war seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres tot.

Und wie er ohne seinen Zauberstab in die Winkelgasse kommen sollte, um dort den Rest der Ferien zu verbleiben, war ihm ebenfalls schleierhaft. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen packte Harry den Griff seines großen Koffers und zog ihn hinter sich her. Jeder Gedanke war aus seinem Kopf gewischt und das Einzige was in seinen Gedanken herrschte war Leere, neben dem widerhallenden knirschenden Geräusch seines zerbrechenden Zauberstabes. Das Einzige worauf er sich die letzten Jahre hatte verlassen können, war seine Magie gewesen. Und jetzt war sein Zauberstab, den er für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte und der ein Teil von ihm geworden war, zerstört. Einfach so.  
Angst kroch in ihm auf und ruckartig wurde sein Kopf von mehreren wirren Gedanken gefüllt.

Alle bestanden daraus, wie er jetzt nach London käme um sich ein Zimmer im „Tropfenden Kessel" zu nehmen, und was er jetzt machen sollte. Ihm würde mit diesem Aussehen wohl keiner mehr glauben, dass er Harry Potter, der Goldjunge Gryffindors und der Junge-der-lebt sei. Er selbst war sich ja nicht mal mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt der Sohn von James und Lily Potter war.  
Prompt stoppte er. Wenn das stimmte, wär er jetzt ja…ein…ein NICHTS… Er hatte keine Familie, keinen Namen und wusste nicht einmal seine eigene Herkunft. Harrys einzige Hoffnung konnte nur sein, dass Lily und James keine Menschen waren. Und seinem Aussehen zufolge müssten sie dann Elben gewesen sein.

In seinem Buch aus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten die Merkmale, an denen man einen Elb erkennen konnte, gestanden. Am meisten faszinierten ihn in dem Buch die magischen Völker, wie Elben, Elfen, Vampire oder Riesen und die dunkeln Künste. Auch wenn er schon längst eingesehen hatte, dass die schwarze Magie nicht immer böse war und die weiße immer gut. Man konnte mit weißer Magie ebenso töten und quälen, wie man mit schwarzer Magie Menschen heilen konnte. Es wurde völlig falsch dargestellt und das nur, weil Dumbledore den Leuten weismachte, Voldemort sei das Monster. Er selbst hatte sich schon lange seine eigenen Gedanken darüber gemacht und interessierte sich viel mehr für die schwarze Magie, weil sie höher und meistens auch effektiver war. Dass sie so negativ dargestellt wurde, lag nur daran, dass bei schwarzmagischen Zaubern immer etwas geopfert wurde. Natürlich stellten sich die meisten dabei immer etwas außergewöhnlich Gravierendes vor, aber größtenteils handelte es sich bei diesem „Opfer" um einen Teil der Magie dessen, der den Zauber benutzte. Dadurch wurden selbst Heilzauber als etwas Böses dargestellt, obwohl dabei nur etwas von der Magie auf den Verwundeten übertragen wurde. Bestand eine persönliche Bindung zwischen Sprecher und Empfänger war der Zauber natürlich wesentlich effektiver.

Aber, wenn er auch nur zur Hälfte ein Elb war dann hätte er bei anderen Elben aufwachsen müssen, weil sie ja ihres etwas sonderbaren Aussehens leicht zu erkennen waren. Was ihn aber noch mehr verwirrte war die Tatsache, dass er erst heute dieses Aussehen angenommen hatte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte Harry diese aussichtslosen Gedanken zu vertreiben und einem wichtigeren Problem Platz zu machen, nämlich: Wie kam er nach London?  
Sich mit einer Hand die Haare raufend zog er den Koffer mit sich zu einer Bank, nahe der Straße. Kurz bevor er sich setzen wollte, fasste er auf die Bank, um sich kurz danach die nasse Hand an der Seite seines Koffers ab zu wischen. Dass die Bank wie alles andere hier auch, nass war, hätte er sich natürlich denken können, aber so verwirrt wie er von der momentanen Situation war, hatte er es nicht. Genervt stöhnend setzte er sich schließlich auf seinen Koffer, um seine ziemlich teuer aussehenden weißen Klamotten auch ja nicht zu beschmutzen. Er wusste ja nicht wie sehr man dann durch den Fleck hindurch sehen könnte und das letzte, was er noch brauchte, war eine peinliche Situation. Eine leichte Röte zierte sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte.  
Wieder war er in den Gedanken an das _Was jetzt?!_ versunken, sodass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie ein kleiner roter PKW am Straßenrand hielt. Im Innenraum des Autos saß eine kleine, etwas pummeligere Frau, die freundlich zu Harry blickte. Erst durch ein Autohupen wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt und sah immer noch –oder eher schon wieder- verwirrt zu der Frau, die jetzt das Fenster runter gekurbelt hatte und ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln musterte.

„Brauchst du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen, als Harry sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.  
Schnell stand er von seinem Koffer auf und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Auto, während er sie zwar immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, aber dennoch warm ansah.  
„Oh…ä wäre nett, danke Miss…?"  
„Cécile, einfach nur Cécile.", beantwortet sie seine unausgesprochene Frage und legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief. „Und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?", fügte sie dann hinzu.

Harry schluckte den dicken Klos in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken, bevor er dann den erstbesten Namen nannte, der ihm gerade einfiel. „Oh, ähm..Alec!" Er nahm eine Hand vom Koffer und reichte sie Cécile. Immer noch lächelnd nahm sie sie an, um eine Sekunde später einen Magie-Stoß ab zu bekommen. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen nahm noch ein wenig mehr zu, als sie das spürte. „Den Koffer kannst du auf die Rückbank schmeißen!", sagte sie nur noch, bevor sie die Beifahrertür öffnete, indem sie über den Sitz griff.  
Mit einem dankbaren Nicken öffnete er die hintere Tür und legte seinen Koffer auf den Sitz hinten. Als Harry dann auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm, hatte Cécile das Fenster schon wieder hoch gekurbelt und den Motor gestartet.

„Was machst du denn hier so allein in einer Muggel-Gegend?", fragte sie ganz nebenbei, während sie durch Surrey fuhren, nachdem Harry ihr gesagt hatte, wo er hin wolle.  
Harry war gerade dabei, sich eine passende Antwort zu überlegen, als er sich ihrer Worte gewahr wurde. „S-sie sind eine Hexe?!", kam es nur ungläubig aus seinem Mund.

Leise lachte sie. „Ja, bin ich…", gluckste sie nur.  
Harry sah sie immer noch ein wenig ungläubig an. Die Fahrt über verlief nicht so ereignisreich. Cécile und Harry unterhielten sich über alles möglich, während sie ihn bis vor den „Tropfenden Kessel" fuhr und Harry erfuhr von ihr, dass sie einen kleinen Laden in der Nokturngasse besaß.

Als Cécile vor dem Eingang zu Winkelgasse anhielt, verabschiedeten sie sich und Harry versprach sie einmal in ihrem Laden zu besuchen. Vor der Tür überlegte er noch, ob er sich nicht einen von seinen Schulumhängen anziehen sollte, aber da sie alle verschlissen und dreckig sein mussten, entschied er sich dagegen. Auch wenn er dann mal wieder bestimmt Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde. Schließlich lief selbst in der Zaubererwelt –und die ist schon toleranter als die der Muggel- nicht jeden Tag jemand mit strahlend weißen Sachen und auch noch ohne Umhang herum.

Er freute sich schon auf ein weiches Bett und den morgigen Besuch in der Winkelgasse, vor allem aber wollte er der Nokturngasse den kleinen Besuch abstatten, den er sich vorgenommen hatte. Schließlich konnte er nicht ewig ohne Zauberstab und nur mit den viel zu großen Klamotten von Dudley –man bedenke, dass Harry über Nacht noch ein Stück kleiner geworden ist- und ein paar Hogwarts Schulumhängen die restlichen Ferien hier verbringen. Mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck ging er in die Gaststätte hinein. Er wollte nicht mehr den lieben, naiven Gryffindor spielen und zeigte jetzt auch mal die Seite, die der Sprechende Hut im Sinn gehabt hatte. Schließlich waren es genau DIE Leute, die zum Beispiel hier oder wo anders saßen und sich die Mäuler über ihn zerrissen. Es waren genau die Leute, die ihm eine solche Last aufbürdetet, von wegen, er sei der Retter der Zaubererwelt und solle den Dunklen Lord besiegen. Als würde ein einfacher normaler Junge von gerade mal 17 Jahren schon einen mächtigen Schwarzmagier töten können.

Und wie konnte man es anders erwarten kam Tom der Wirt sofort angelaufen –eher angehumpelt- und nahm ihm den Koffer ab. Nachdem dieser ihm den Preis für eine Übernachtung genannt hatte, bat er Harry schon ihm zu folgen. Mit einem Schwebezauber steuerte er Harry Koffer vor sich her und öffnete eine Etage höher die Tür eines Zimmers. Den Koffer stellte Tom langsam ab und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Einen schönen Tag noch…" nachdem er ihm den Schlüssel überreicht hatte.

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht und er setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Bett. _Womit fang ich dann mal an_?, fragte er sich und kramte ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder aus dem Koffer, wo er dann die Dinge auflistete, die er noch während seines Aufenthaltes hier tun musste. Dinge wie Schulbücher besorgen setzte er nach ganz unten auf das Pergament, da er die Liste mit den Büchern ja noch nicht bekommen hatte. Die Eule müsste in den nächsten Tagen ankommen und dann würde er auch sehen, wie er in den ZAGs abgeschnitten hatte. Dabei hatte Harry eigentlich ein recht gutes Gefühl, da er sich vor den Prüfungen noch einmal alles aus jedem Fach angesehen hatte und die meiste Zeit nur mit lesen oder anderweitigem Lernen beschäftigt gewesen war. Selbst in Geschichte der Zauberei dürfte er wohl mit einem Annehmbar bestanden zu haben, wenn es nicht vielleicht sogar ein Erwartungen übertroffen war. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Harry hauptsächlich damit, auf seinem Bett zu liegen und sich über die momentane Situation Gedanken zu machen oder zu Mittag und zu Abend nach unten zu gehen und etwas zu essen.

Außerdem musste er sich noch überlegen, wie er das mit Hogwarts machen würde. Er konnte ja schlecht mit diesem Aussehen als Harry Potter da antanzen und sich eine Illusion über legen wollte er auch nicht, dafür hatte er sich schon zu sehr an diesen Körper gewöhnt. Und langsam schien sich die Abneigung gegen seine Größe auch zu verflüchtigen, selbst wenn er noch immer nicht sehr angetan davon war jetzt noch kleiner als vorher zu sein.

Er bräuchte zumindest jemanden, der von Dumbledore ebenfalls keine große Meinung hatte. Wenn nicht sogar jemanden, der in Hogwarts war. Mit einem leisen Lachen, das in ein resigniertes Seufzen überging, fuhr er sich durch sein langes Haare. Ihm fiel da nur eine einzige Person ein und das war Severus Snape. _Das ist absurd…als wenn Snape mir glauben würde…,_ dachte er nur. Aber, hatte er denn überhaupt eine Chance? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Aber…das war immer noch SNAPE! Dem konnte man nicht vertrauen und erst recht er konnte das nicht. _Obwohl, was will der denn schon groß machen? Schlimmer sein, als mich Dumbledore wieder aus zu liefern kann es gar nicht sein und das war ich die letzten 7 Jahre schon…_ Erneut seufzte er.

Er sah mit einem kurzen Blick auf die tickende Uhr an der Wand und sah mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, dass es schon 21:00 Uhr war. Den Koffer hatte er schon früh ausgeräumt und die paar Sachen, die er besaß entweder im Schrank oder anderweitig verstaut. Also zog er einen der zu großen Pyjamas aus dem Schrank und zog sich um. Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad legte er sich mit dem Gedanken an den vorgenommenen Besuch in der Winkelgasse und schlief mit einem seligen Lächeln ein.

tbc


	3. 3 Kapitel

3. Kapitel

_Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad legte er sich mit dem Gedanken an den vorgenommenen Besuch in der Winkelgasse und schlief mit einem seligen Lächeln ein._

~+nächster Morgen+~

Es war noch früh als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster im Tropfenden Kessel auf einen Jungen mit langen schwarzen Haaren schienen und ihn sanft an der Nase kitzelten.

Im Halbschlaf noch nichts wirklich mit bekommend, fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, um noch ein wenig schlafen zu können. Der Störenfried ließ sich davon jedoch nicht abschrecken und kitzelte ihn weiter, solange bis er niesen musste. Grummelnd setzte Harry sich auf und fuhr sich gähnend durchs Haar. Er hielt mittendrin inne, als er wieder ihre Länge bemerkte, fuhr jedoch fort, als ihn gedanklich die Ereignisse des vorherigen Tages wieder einholten. Immer noch leicht grummelnd, dass er so früh schon geweckt wurde, stand er auf und wankte ins Bad. Nach einer Dusche, die aufgrund seiner Haare länger als gewöhnlich dauerte, und kurzem Zähneputzen ging er immer noch leicht müde und mit nichts als einem Handtuch um den Hüften wieder ins Zimmer, wo er sich seine weißen Sachen anzog.

Als er dies tat, sah er auch, dass selbst die Unterwäsche strahlend weiß war. Ein wenig erstaunt darüber, zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah auf den gestern erstellten Plan mit den noch zu erledigenden Dingen. _Also geht´s heute neue Klamotten kaufen…,_ seufzte er gedanklich. Shoppen gehen war nicht so wirklich etwas für ihn und immer wenn Hermine versucht hatte ihn an einem der Hogsmeade Wochenenden mit zu schleppen, um ihn von Grund auf neu einzukleiden, hatte er sich recht schnell eine ganz passable Ausrede einfallen lassen. Die einzige Ausnahme waren natürlich die Umhänge jedes neue Jahr. Bis jetzt kam er also immer davon, aber heute schien es wohl endlich mal nötig zu sein.

Nachdem er sich einige Zeit lang, was für ihn völlig unnatürlich war, vor den Spiegel gestellt hatte, entschied er sich seine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen zu binden. Er riss ruckartig ein kleines Stück eines noch nicht zu sehr ausgeblichenen T-Shirts ab und band sich damit die Haare zusammen. Eine kurze Drehung vor dem Spiegel machend musste er sich wohl wahr eingestehen, dass er gar nicht mal so schlecht jetzt aussah. Die helle Kleidung stand in einem so starken Kontrast zu seinen Haaren, dass er wirklich grübelte, warum er ausgerechnet in solchen Sachen gestern Morgen erwacht war. Nachdem er sich so seine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, ging er mit leicht federnden Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte wirklich froh sein, dass es Sommer war und er in diesen leichten Sachen nicht zu frieren hatte. Dann wäre er nämlich wirklich aufgeschmissen gewesen, wenn er nicht mit seinen alten Umhängen würde rumlaufen wollen.

Seufzend den Kopf schüttelnd ging er die Treppe hinunter und in den Schankraum der Gaststätte. Mal schauen ob er aus einem eigentlich langweiligen Tag in Winkel- und Nokturngasse nicht etwas Besseres machen konnte. Wenn er noch etwas Zeit hatte, könnte er ja vielleicht mal bei den Zwillingen im Laden vorbeischauen.

Als er die letzte Treppenstufe erreicht hatte, zog er durch seine weiße Kleidung prompt sämtliche Blicke auf sich. Den Kopf gesenkt ging er bis zur Wand, die den Eingang zur Winkelgasse versteckte. Leise seufzend lehnte er sich gegen eine der daneben stehenden Kisten. Jetzt hieß es also warten bis irgendjemand wohl den Durchgang öffnen würde.

Minute um Minute verging, bis ein etwas komisch aussehender Mann mit rotbraunen Haaren zur Wand ging und Harry bemerkte. „Warum gehst du nicht durch?" fragte er mit einer dunklen und kratzigen Stimme. Scheinbar hatte er am Abend vorher ein wenig viel getrunken. Harry wurde erst da aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt und sah etwas betreten zu Boden. „Nun ja, also mein Zauberstab hat in der letzten Zeit ein paar Macken und da wollte ich einen Neuen bei Ollivanders holen. Es war mir zu riskant ihn bei mir zu tragen. Nicht, dass er versehentlich losgeht…" Mit leichten roséfarbenen Wangen schaute Harry auf und sah in ein grinsendes Gesicht. „Da hättest du doch irgendjemanden hier fragen können, ob er für dich öffnet..", grinste der Mann immer noch. „Oh ähm...da hab ich nicht dran gedacht…." Er wurde noch röter im Gesicht und merkte die Hitze auf seinen Wangen brennen. Ein leises und dunkles Lachen drang an sein Ohr. _Süß!,_ dachte der Fremde nur und machte sich immer noch grinsend daran mit dem Zauberstab auf die Steine zu klopfen. Sofort teilte sich die Wand und während Harry noch ein leise „Danke…" nuschelte verschwand der fremde Mann genau so schnell wie er auch gekommen war.

„Seltsamer Kerl…" murmelte Harry, währen er leicht den Kopf schüttelnd sich daran machte, sich durch die Menge zu drängen. Hier und da wurde ihm der ein oder andere Blick zu geworfen, aber da achtete er gar nicht drauf. Deshalb bekam er auch nicht mit wie er die ganze Zeit von einer Person nicht aus den Augen gelassen wurde und dieser jemand ihn verfolgte.

Nach einiger Zeit kam er endlich bei Ollivanders an und trat seufzend aus dem Gedränge. _Dass es hier auch immer so voll sein muss_… Schön, er mochte es unter seinesgleichen zu sein, aber nicht sofort unter so vielen. Sich die Kleidung richtend –irgendwie machte er sich im Moment viele Gedanken um sein Aussehen- trat er in den Laden rein, wo er auch schon von dem alten Mann erwartet wurde. Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das ihn irgendwie an Dumbledore erinnerte, sah er Harry an. „Ich habe sie schon erwartet…" sagte Ollivander mit seiner leicht rauchigen Stimme, als Harry direkt vor dem Tisch stand. Harry zog nur wie ein Malfoy leicht spöttisch eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hoch und sah den Mann skeptisch an, als dieser unter den Tisch griff und eine tiefschwarze längliche Schachtel hervor holte. Vorsichtig wurde sie von Ollivander geöffnet und der ebenfalls schwarze, auf einem dunkelroten Seidentuch liegende Zauberstab herausgeholt.

Harry sah den Zauberstab ehrfürchtig an. Er hatte oben an der Spitze ein paar Runen hinein geritzt, die goldfarben schimmerten. Mit leicht zitternder Hand nahm er den Stab an und umschloss das kühle Holz mit seinen Fingern. Sofort als er ihn vollkommen in die Hand geschlossen hatte, spürte er wie ihn mächtige Magie durchfloss und seinen Körper zum Kribbeln brachte.

Was er nicht sah war, dass ihn ein Goldschimmer und ein leichter Wind umgaben und seine Augen für einen kleinen Moment völlig golden waren. So schnell wie es gekommen war war es aber auch schon wieder verschwunden. Als der leichte Wind, der ihn umgab sich legte, und der Schimmer um ihn herum verschwand, war kein Laut zu hören.

_Also ist er es wirklich…_ ,dachte Ollivander und hatte ein überdimensionales Grinsen im Gesicht. Der von Harry nicht entdeckte Fremde im hinteren Teil des Ladens, der größtenteils im Schatten lag hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, zählte Ollivander mit leicht verträumten Blick den Inhalt des Zauberstabes auf, wie zum Beispiel 1 Schuppe eines silbernen Basilisken, das Haar einer Hohepriesterin des Licht-Elben-Volkes, Pulver vom Horn eines goldenen Einhorns und Tränen eines Schattenphönix´. Harry hörte gespannt zu, denn die meisten Zutaten oder deren Tiere kannte er gar nicht. Da müsste er sich noch einmal genauer drüber informieren. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zahlte er den von Ollivander genannten Preis und trat wieder hinaus auf die Winkelgasse.

Der fremde Mann trat aus dem Schatten heraus und stellte sich neben Ollivander. Er trug einen tiefroten, fast schon schwarzen Umhang und die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass man ihn nicht einmal würde erkennen, wenn man direkt davor stünde. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens durchbrach dieser die Stille mit einem Flüstern. „Sie hatten recht…Obwohl ich es nicht glauben würde, wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte…" Der Fremde lachte leise. „Zweifel nie mehr an dem was ich sage, mein Freund." erwiderte er mit einer dunklen, samtigen Stimme und legte dem alten Mann eine Hand auf die Schultern, als dieser seufzte. „Keine Sorge, er wird es schon schaffen…" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der fremde Mann in einem leichten Flimmern, das man als Luftflimmern abtun würde, wenn man nicht genau hinsah.

Wieder auf der vollen Straße seufzte Harry und ließ sich vom Strom treiben um zu Gringotts zu gelangen. Er würde sicherlich wieder Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Zumindest unter denen, die ebenfalls Geld abholen wollten. Er ging direkt zu einem der Schalter, wo er erst misstrauisch beäugt wurde als er seinen Namen nannte. Kurz verschwand der Kobold um danach mit einem weiteren Angestellten wieder zu kommen. Skeptisch zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch. Als dieser jedoch hinter dem Schalter hervor kam und sich vor ihm so tief verbeugte, dass seine Nase schon bald den Boden berührte, gesellte sich auch die zweite Augenbraue nach oben. „Wir freuen uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt zu werden, Sir. Wenn sie mir bitte kurz folgen würde, dann können wir ihre Angelegenheiten etwas… privater besprechen." sagte der Kobold nur um dann mit Harry im Schlepptau in sein Büro zu gehen, das hinter den ganzen Schaltern lag. Während des Weges stellte sich dieser als Camforp vor. Harry setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen und war immer noch leicht verwirrt über diese Behandlung, als sie in den Raum traten. Was war denn so wichtig, dass man es nicht vorne am Schalter besprechen konnte?

Sofort, als der Kobold sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt hatte, fing er auch schon an zu sprechen. „Mister Potter, es freut mich ihnen diesen Brief geben zu können, nachdem wir Mister Dumbledore endlich darauf hinweisen konnten, dass er nur für sie bestimmt ist." Mit diesen Worten zog Camforp einen wie neu aussehenden Brief aus seiner Schublade und überreichte ihn Harry. „Ich habe ihre Eltern in finanziellen Dingen betreut und kannte sie recht gut. Es würde mich freuen, wenn sie weiterhin unser Kunde bleiben würden." Harry hörte am Ende gar nicht mehr so recht hin und sah auf den Brief auf den mit smaragdgrüner Tinte sein Name geschrieben war. Instinktiv wusste er, dass es die Schrift seiner Mutter war, wieso er das meinte, konnte er nicht wirklich sagen. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern öffnete Harry den Umschlag und faltete das Pergament auseinander.

_Mein lieber Sohn,_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, bist du bereits siebzehn geworden und bist erwacht. Ja, wie du bestimmt schon herausgefunden hast, bist du kein Mensch. Das wäre bei dem Aussehen auch recht undenkbar. _

_Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, diesen Brief zu schreiben, denn wie es im Moment aussieht, scheint James mit dir ein wenig überfordert zu sein. Du hast wie auch sonst mal wieder Spaß daran, deine Sachen durchs Zimmer zu wirbeln. _

_(Harry konnte förmlich das Lachen seiner Mutter hören.)_

_Du kannst Camforp vertrauen und ich würde auf seine Ratschläge hören, wenn ich du wäre. Er hat einen sehr guten Überblick über unsere Finanzen und ist auch sonst ein guter Freund._

_Und ich gebe dir einen sehr wichtigen Rat:_

_Vertraue niemals, wirklich niemals, Albus Dumbledore. Er versucht nur Leute zu manipulieren und stellt Tom immer in schlechtes Licht. Ja Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle oder auch Lord Voldemort. Er ist nicht so böse wie alle Anhänger Dumbledores sagen._

_Es gibt sehr wenige Personen in Hogwarts denen du wirklich trauen kannst und eine davon ist Severus Snape. Ja, ich weiß, du wirst es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber es ist so. Severus hat auf unsere Bitte hin dich so behandelt, wie er es tut. Wenn alles glatt gelaufen ist, wird Severus immer noch im Orden des Phönix sein und sich als Spion in Toms Reihen ausgegeben und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es noch immer so ist._

_James und ich sind wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben, wenn du dies hier liest, denn Dumbledore trachtet uns nach dem Leben. Wir hoffen aber, dass er uns nicht finden wird, denn du solltest ein schöneres Leben haben und ich würde dich gerne aufwachsen sehen. Deine ersten Schritte mitbekommen, deine ersten Worte hören und erleben, wie du deinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommst._

_Dein Vater und ich haben uns immer als Ordensmitglieder ausgegeben bis Peter vor einiger Zeit bei Dumbledore angeschlichen kam und uns verraten hat. Wir haben nie auf der weißen Seite gestanden und waren schon immer in Toms Reihen. Niemals würden wir es wagen, ihn zu hintergehen, denn selbst wenn er nicht ein so guter Freund wäre, setzen wir uns immer noch für die gleichen Dinge ein. Wir sind auch nicht wie so viele glauben Weißmagier, ganz und gar nicht. Wir fühlen uns genauso zu schwarzer Magie hingezogen. _

_Nach deinem Geburtstag wird dir unser ganzes Erbe vermacht werden. Aber für diese Verliese brauchst du bestimmte Passwörter, die ich ganz unten im Brief auflisten werde. Wir haben all unsere Kostbarkeiten dort gelagert und würden uns glücklich schätzen, wenn du auf sie Acht geben würdest. Sie haben uns viel bedeutet und ich hoffe, sie werden dir eines Tages auch etwas bedeuten. Es sind alles Erbstücke, die du neben dem restlichen Gold finden wirst. Ich kann dir nicht alles in diesem Brief erklären, aber wenn du den Richtigen vertraust, wirst du jedes Puzzleteil des Ganzen finden. Es wird viel aufgedeckt werden, dass dir unwirklich erscheinen mag, aber viele Dinge sind nicht so wie sie scheinen. Versuche hinter die Maske zu blicken und du wirst sehen, was den meisten verborgen bleibt, weil sie nicht hinsehen. _

_Du kannst mit Severus und Tom über alles reden, was dich bedrückt. Du wirst bei ihnen immer auf einen Zuhörer stoßen. _

_Ach ja und sei Tom bitte nicht böse, wenn er manchmal handelt ohne vorher nach zu denken, die ganzen Zauber haben seinen Verstand ein bisschen durcheinandergebracht, befürchte ich manchmal._

_Deine dich liebende Mutter._

Harry wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Eine einsame Träne löste sich und tropfte auf das Pergament.

Er sah noch einmal auf den Brief um zu sehen, dass es nicht alles nur ein Scherz war. Als er den Brief wieder überflog, sah er auf die 3 Passwörter, die ganz unter standen.

XLE-033-001

XJP-033-002

XHJP-033-003

Er entdeckte noch zwei kurze Sätze ganz unten.

_PS: Auf die anderen Verliese der selben Etage ist nur Gold. In diesen dreien sind die anderen Dinge._

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sah Harry auf und blickte in die dunkelbraunen Augen des Kobolds, der ihm genug Zeit gelassen hatte um den Brief zu lesen und sich des Inhaltes klar zu werden. Harrys ganzes Weltbild wurde durch einen einzigen Brief auf den Kopf gestellt. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Der Mann, den er schon beinahe als Großvater angesehen hatte, hatte seine Eltern umgebracht?! Er hatte ihm blind vertraut und was tat Dumbledore? Er schickte ihn als Schachfigur gegen den Freund seiner Eltern in den Krieg. Was war er für ein Unmensch, dass er jemandem das antat?!

In seiner Wut auf den Schulleiter verdunkelte sich seine Aura und wurde auch stärker. Sie pulsierte kräftig, als Camforp von seinem Stuhl aufstand und mit schnellen Schritten zu Harry ging. Als er bei ihm ankam, legte er ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und übte leichten Druck aus, damit Harry sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte er sich und schwor sich zugleich Rache. Rache an Dumbledore dafür dass er ihm seine Eltern genommen hatte, dafür dass er ihn als Schachfigur benutzt hatte und dafür dass er ihn gegen den Freund seiner Eltern aufgehetzt hatte. Er würde leiden, oh ja, er würde leiden und dann elendig verrecken, dass schwor er sich, bei dem Grabe seiner Eltern!

Nach ein paar Augenblicken sah Harry Camforp an, während er zu ihm sprach. „Könnten sie mich zu den Verliesen meiner Eltern bringen?", bat er ihn mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Der Kobold nickte leicht lächelnd .„Ach ja, Harry…die Black-Verliese wurden auf die gleiche Etage gelegt wie ihre momentanen, da sie von Sirius Black alles geerbt haben. Der Grimmauld Platz 12 befindet sich jetzt ebenfalls in ihrem Besitz."

Nickend nahm Harry das alles zu Kenntnis.

Nach einer langen Fahrt in die Gewölbe von Gringotts stand Harry endlich vor den Verliesen. Mit dem Finger zeichnete er das Passwort an die Tür und diese schwang auch sogleich auf, als er die letzte Ziffer „schrieb". Die drei Verliese waren nur so überhäuft mit Kisten und kleinen Schatullen. Alle drei waren durch Türen miteinander verbunden. Als erstes besah er sich das Verlies seiner Mutter. Woran er erkennen konnte, dass es ihres war? Bei den vielen Schatullen mit ihren etlichen Ketten und anderen Schmuckstücken, war es wohl eher nicht das Verlies seines Vaters.

Es waren noch viele Kleider neben den unzähligen Schmuckstücken vorhanden. Er seufzte, als er ehrfürchtig über eines der aus feinster Seide bestehenden Kleider strich. Er lebte wie ein Hauself bei den Dursleys während hier so viel gold lag, das nur darauf zu warten schien ausgegeben zu werden. In einem der Kisten befand sich noch eine kleine Spieluhr, die direkt nach dem Öffnen begann eine liebliche Melodie zu spielen, während eine kleine Elfe auf einem aus Glas bestehenden Podest saß und neben dem Singen auf einer Harfe spielte. Neugierig wie Harry war, konnte er nicht anders und berührte sie leicht mit dem Finger. Die Elfe begann zu kichern und musste ihr Lied unterbrechen. Mit strahlend blauen Augen sah sie zu Harry, der sie anlächelte. „Wer bist du?", fragte die kleine Elfe nach einer Weile in der sie sich beide nur angesehen hatten und die Elfe sich schließlich auf Harrys Finger gesetzt hatte. „Ich bin Harry Potter und wer oder was bist du?" stellte er die Gegenfrage. „Ich heiße Synthia und bin eine Elfe…" Harry sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an. „Und was machst du in einer Spieluhr? Soweit ich weiß leben Elfen doch in Freiheit oder nicht?" Die Elfe fing aufgrund seiner Frage an zu kichern. „Das stimmt, aber Lily hat mich gefragt ob ich hier sein möchte. Außerdem bin ich ja nur hier drin, wenn du das Kästchen öffnest. Ansonsten lebe ich ja auch bei meiner Familie. Wo ist Lily eigentlich?" fragte sie dann genau so neugierig wie Harry zuvor. Ein leichter Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht und er seufzte bitter. „Meine Mutter ist schon vor 16 Jahren gestorben…" sagte er mit einem traurigen Ton. "Oh…das wusste ich nicht…" sagte die Elfe leise und ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick lächelte Harry ihr wieder zu. „Hättest du Lust mir öfters etwas vor zu singen? Ich fühle mich manchmal ein bisschen und da wäre es schön dich singen zu hören…"

„Das würde ich gerne tun. Ich habe schon seit langer Zeit niemandem mehr etwas vorsingen können und es macht Spaß sich mit dir zu unterhalten…" kam die Antwort der Elfe sofort und ohne Zögern. Harry verabschiedete sich noch mit ein paar Worten von Synthia und schloss das Kästchen wieder. Schnell verkleinerte er sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und verstaute sie dann in seiner Hosentasche.

Nachdem er sich noch lange umgesehen hatte, begab er sich in das angrenzende Verlies. Hier standen fast ebenso viele Kisten, aber standen hier viele lebensgroße Schaufensterpuppen mit Hemden, Hosen und vor allem Umhängen. Einer hatte es ihm besonders angetan. Es war ein schlichter Umhang mit Stehragen, innen aus blutroter Seide und mit dem Potterwappen hinten drauf. Er konnte nicht anders und legte ihn sofort an. Ihn durchfloss ein warmes Gefühl, als er ihn trug und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, etwas zu tragen, was dem eigenen Vater gehörte und auch noch ein Erbstück war.

Schmerzhaft wurde er wieder einmal daran erinnert, dass er nie Eltern besitzen würde. Er war enttäuscht von Dumbledore, dass er ihm so etwas angetan hatte. Enttäuscht von ihm so leiden zu müssen, nur wegen einem Krieg in dem so viele Menschen sterben mussten. Er selbst spielte eine Rolle, die es eigentlich nicht einmal gab. Es gab keine irrsinnige Prophezeiung, die er erfüllen musste und wegen der seine Eltern gestorben waren. Aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken schreckend besah er sich das Verlies noch einmal um dann weiter in das letzte und zugleich sein eigenes Verlies zu gehen. Genau wie die anderen Verliese war es mit Kisten gefüllt, aber als er eine von ihnen öffnete, sah er keineswegs Schmuck oder dergleichen, nein es waren Quiditch-Bälle! In einem anderen lag noch ein weiterer Tarnumhang und er fand auch einen prall gefüllten Zaubertrankkoffer mit allen möglichen Zutaten. Von Phönixtränen über Einhornblut bis zu Basiliskenschuppen war alles enthalten. Er fand alles vor, was das Herz begehrte. Und zusätzlich füllte er sich auch immer wieder auf. Er konnte nur staunen vor so vielen Dingen, die jetzt ihm gehörten und Erinnerungen an seine Eltern waren.

In einer schwarzen Ledertasche fand er einen Federkiel, ein schwarzes Blatt Pergament und giftgrün schimmernde Tinte. Natürlich gab es Pergament und Tinte in allen möglichen anderen Farben, aber diese Zusammenstellung fand er wunderbar. Er beschloss jetzt sofort einen Brief an Snape zu schreiben, in dem er ihm mitteilte, was er in dem Brief erfahren hatte und ihn bat ihn in der Winkelgasse zu treffen. Harry wählte seine Worte bestimmt und faltete das Pergament schon bald zusammen um es in einen Umschlag zu stecken. Auf diesen schrieb er noch: „Severus Snape, Hogwarts" mit derselben Tinte. Zufrieden mit sich füllte er seinen Geldbeutel mit allerhand Galleonen und verschloss das Verlies hinter sich. Der Kobold, der ihn hier her gefahren hatte, schien an der Wand gelehnt eingeschlafen zu sein und das brachte ein Schmunzeln in Harrys Gesicht. Er beugte sich zu ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Kobold wachte sofort auf und erschreckte sich tierisch Harry zu sehen. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, um zu sehen wo er war. Er hatte gerade doch so schön von dem Erdbeerkuchen seiner Mutter geträumt.

„Könnten sie mich bitte zurückfahren?", fragte Harry freundlich, als er das verwirrte Gesicht des Kobolds sah. „n...natürlich…", antwortete er sogleich.

Minuten später trat ein glücklicher Harry Potter aus der Zaubererbank und schritt durch die Winkelgasse. Nach ein paar Schritten nahm er seine Checkliste aus der Tasche.

Zauberstab kaufen

Geld abheben

Kleidung kaufen

andere wichtige Dinge kaufen

Snape einen Brief schicken

Nokturngasse

Also waren jetzt seine Sachen dran. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ging er weiter die Winkelgasse entlang auf der Suche nach einem Kleidungs-Geschäft. Natürlich fand er auch welche, aber es gab keinen, der ihn wirklich ansprach. Vielleicht würde er ja was in der Nokturngasse finden. Möglich wäre es ja und was sollte schon passieren? Ein wenig nervös war er aber auch. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er dort hin und betrat sie. Die hohen Häuser verschluckten sämtliches Licht und gaben dem ganzen dadurch noch mehr ein mysteriöses Aussehen. Die Gasse war nicht so breit und stark befüllt wie die Winkelgasse, sondern es liefen nur vereinzelt Leute umher, die aber auch schnell wieder in einem der Schatten verschwanden. Laden an Laden reihte sich aneinander und in den meisten Schaufenstern standen Bücher oder andere Dinge, von denen er nicht einmal wusste wie er sie nennen sollte. Schließlich kam er an einem Laden für Umhänge und andere Kleidung an und trat prompt ein. „Umhänge und Kleidung für jeglichen Anlass" stand in großen Buchstaben auf dem Schild über der Tür, also musste er hier ja richtig sein. Eine kalte Maske legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht, als er eintraf. Er wusste ja schließlich nicht wer oder was ihn hier erwarten würde, also wäre Vorsicht wohl besser. Im Inneren war Harry erstaunt darüber wie hell und freundlich es hier alles aussah. Er hatte an etwas Dunkles und Düsteres gedacht, aber nicht an cremefarbene Wände und eine helle Theke aus Eichenholz.

Kurz nachdem er eingetreten war, kam auch schon eine kleine Frau mich hochgesteckten braunen Haaren und braunen Augen zu ihm. Anscheinend sah er ziemlich erstaunt aus, denn die Frau vor ihm sah ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte, an. „Guten Tag junger Mann…was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie höflich. Erst da schreckte Harry von seinen Betrachtungen auf und sah zu der Frau. Verlegen kratzte er sich leicht am Kopf und seine Wangen färbten sich etwas rosé. „Ähm…eine ganz neue Garnitur…für jeden Anlass etwas und eine neue Schulrobe bitte." sagte Harry immer noch leicht verlegen.

Als er „ganz neue Garnitur" sagte, glitzerten die Augen der Verkäuferin freudig. „Nanette…Nanette Carrow…" Sie hielt dem Gryffindor die Hand hin, die er sofort entgegen nahm. „Alec…" sagte Harry automatisch und wunderte sich, wie leicht dieser Name über seine Lippen kam. Viel Zeit um darüber zu grübeln hatte er aber nicht, da er von Nanette sofort an der Hand mitgezogen wurde und auf einen Hocker gestellt wurde.

Mit einem Wink von Nanettes Zauberstab schwirrten schon etliche Maßbänder um ihn herum und nahmen für Umhänge, Hosen, Hemden, Unterwäsche und alles andere seine Maße. Die Verkäuferin nahm währenddessen Block und Stift zu Hand. „Welche Farben sollen es für dich sein Alec?" fragte sie kurz. „Ähm…eigentlich bin ich da nicht so wählerisch. Für die Hosen und Hemden glaube ich mal schwarz, dunkelrot und dunkelgrün. Die Umhänge sollten innen am besten in rot sein, den Rest kannst du dir aussuchen. Aber bitte nicht, dass ich am Ende als Regenbogen durchkommen kann…" antwortete Harry in einem normalen Plauderton. Am Ende musste Nanette leise lachen. „Weiß steht dir. Es passt am besten zu deinen Haaren. Sonst würde ich noch ein dunkles Blau sagen….Ich würde dir auch noch ein paar Haarbänder empfehlen. Sagen wir, in rot, schwarz, grün und Silber…" Nanette schien voll in ihrem Element zu sein, wie sie daher redete. Das ließ Harry ein klein bisschen schmunzeln. Nebenbei schreib sie die Dinge auf, die sie sagte. Zwischendurch sah Harry auf die Maßbänder und beobachtete sie interessiert. „Schuhe auch?" „Mmmhm…" bestätigte er nur und besah die kleinen fliegenden und sich immer wieder auseinander ziehenden Objekte. Nanette quittierte dies mit einem Lächeln. „Dann zweimal Stiefel, ein Paar in schwarz, schlicht. Das andere Paar ebenfalls in schwarz, aber mit Schnallen…dann zwei Paar Turnschuhe…" murmelte sie wieder vor sich hin.

Nach circa einer Stunde stand vor dem Tresen ein völlig geschockt aussehender Harry Potter. Vor ihm ein Berg Tüten, die Nanette schnell zusammen schrumpfen ließ. Sie fuhr mit dem Zauberstab noch einmal drüber und sah dann zu Harry. „Das wären 20 Galleonen, 43 Sickel und 5 Knut." Sagte sie zu ihm. „Hast Rabatt bekommen." zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Harry holte seinen Geldbeutel aus der Tasche und zählte 22 Galleonen ab, die er ihr dann auch schon in die Hand drückte. „Der Rest ist Trinkgeld für eine so gute Beratung. Ich werde dich weiter empfehlen…" Sagte er lächelnd und verstaute die verkleinerten Tüten in seiner Hosentasche.

Grinsend trat er wieder in die Nokturngasse und schlenderte sie entlang. In dem einen oder anderen Buchladen kaufte er sich ein paar Bücher. Die meisten waren über schwarze Magie und ein paar andere auch in Parsel von Salazar Slytherin. Glücklich ging er nach einer Weile wieder in die Winkelgasse zurück um bei Fortescues ein Eis zu essen. Er aß sein Eis und dachte über das bis jetzt Geschehene noch einmal nach. Er hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen viel erlebt und erfahren und musste das Ganze erst einmal richtig verdauen. Es war irgendwie doch ein wenig viel gewesen für ihn. Erst erfährt er, dass er kein Mensch ist, dann wird sein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt und nun erbt er zu seinem Geburtstag unzählige Verliese inklusive dem, was er von Sirius geerbt hat. Er seufzte. _Ach Sirius..._ Er konnte einfach nicht drum herum manches Mal wieder an ihn zu denken und sich zu wünschen, dass er wieder hier wäre. Es wurde ihm ja auch nicht gerade einfach gemacht, wenn er immer und immer wieder an ihn erinnert wurde.

Schnell aß er sein Eis zu ende und machte sich dann auf den Weg den Brief an Snape zu verschicken. Glauben konnte er es immer noch nicht. Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, miesepetrigster Lehrer, Fledermaus und Hauslehrer der Slytherins sollte nur auf die Bitte seiner Eltern fies zu ihm gewesen sein. Das war einfach zu weit entfernt für seine Vorstellungskraft. Aber schlecht wäre es natürlich auch nicht. Er würde vielleicht nicht mehr so schlecht gemacht werden im Zaubertränkeunterricht und es würde ihm bestimmt mehr Spaß machen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er das Fach nicht mochte. Es lag da mehr am Lehrer oder eher daran, wie er von diesem Lehrer behandelt wurde. Die Materie der Zaubertrank-Brauerei kannte er ja und die Theorie auch, aber wenn im praktischen Teil ein schlecht gelaunter Lehrer hinter einem stand und ihm über die Schulter sah, konnte man ja auch gar keinen normalen Trank zu Stande bringen.

Als er vor dem Schalter stand und sich gerade die Eulen ansah um zu sehen, mit welcher er den Brief nach Hogwarts wohl verschicken sollte, fiel ihm ein schwarzer Rabe ins Auge. Fies grinsend sandte er den Brief mit dem Raben zusammen nach Hogwarts um einen bleibenden Eindruck beim Giftmischer zu hinterlassen. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Treffen mit ihm einfach werden würde, besonders nicht, dass Snape freundlich zu ihm sein könnte. Er konnte nicht so völlig anders als in Hogwarts sein. Das glaubte er nicht. Aber was konnte er eigentlich noch glauben? Reine Spekulationen würden ihn wohl nie im Leben weiter bringen, also konnte er nur auf den nächsten Tag warten. Langsam fing es auch an zu dämmern und Harry begab sich zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Schön längst taten ihm durch das stetige Laufen in der Winkel- oder Nokturngasse die Beine weh und es wurde Zeit, dass er ins Bett kam.

In seinem Zimmer packte er seine Sachen aus der Hosentasche, zog sich nur schnell um und ließ sich auch schon erschöpft ins Bett fallen. Es war ihm vorher gar nicht mehr aufgefallen, wie müde er doch war und wie anstrengend der ganze Tag für ihn war. Im Gegensatz zu dem vorherigen Tag, an dem er nur im Bett gelegen und kurz zum Essen runter in den Schankraum gegangen war, war es doch etwas anderes die ganze Zeit zu laufen.

_tbc_


	4. 4 Kapitel

4. Kapitel.

~+Derzeit in Hogwarts+~

In einem der Büros Hogwarts´ saß der Lehrer für Zaubertränke an seinem Schreibtisch und sah erstaunt auf den Raben, der gerade vor ihm landete. Anmutig und mit seiner typischen Grazie hob er den Kopf und streckte sein Bein aus.

Severus Snape konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sichtlich überrascht war von einem Raben Post geliefert zu bekommen. Es war recht ungewöhnlich und er konnte nicht umher dem bis jetzt noch nicht bekannten Schreiber des Briefes sein Lob auszusprechen. Ein schwarzer Umschlag mit grüner Tinte und ein schwarzer Rabe hinterließen wahrlich Eindruck.

_Mal schauen, wer mir zu so später Stunde noch Post schickt…_ schmunzelte der Lehrer in Gedanken und band währenddessen unter den misstrauischen Blicken des Raben den Umschlag von seinem Bein. Ein ebenso schwarzes Pergament fiel ihm in die Hände als er den Brief öffnete. Wie erwartet verschwand der Rabe sofort und Severus sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. _Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch mal einen Raben zulegen…_

_**Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,**_

_**Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie zu solch später Stunde noch störe, aber ich wollte sie um einen Gefallen bitten. Meine Eltern schrieben mir in einem Brief, den ich heute bei Gringotts bekam, dass sie mit ihnen befreundet waren und mit dem Brief wurde mein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie müssen verstehen, wenn jemand mit gerade einmal elf Jahren gesagt bekommt einen berüchtigten Schwarzmagier besiegen zu müssen, schließlich Jahr für Jahr geliebte Personen zu verlieren aufgrund einer „Prophezeiung" und in eine Rolle gesteckt zu werden, die man nie haben wollte, ist es schon sehr…wie soll ich sagen…schockierend in einem Brief der toten Eltern gesagt zu bekommen, dass man ein Leben lang nur belogen wurde und es umsonst war zu kämpfen und sehen zu müssen, wie Leute, die man liebt, sterben. Ich habe es gehasst Dumbledores Schachfigur zu sein, das ist wahr, aber ich habe niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, dass die Person, die ich in manchen Situationen schon als nie gehabten Großvater zu sehen begann, mir all die Jahre etwas vorgespielt hat und mir erst meine Eltern zu nehmen, um mich dann gegen ihren Freund auf zu hetzen. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass Dumbledore so ein Unmensch sein kann und ich möchte mich auch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Ihnen ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber übel genommen habe. Ich würde mich sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn sie mir eine Chance geben würden, mich zu beweisen, so dass ich mir meine eigene Meinung über sie bilden kann, ohne jegliche Bitten meiner Eltern oder irgendwelche Gerüchte. **_

_**Es tut mir leid, aber ich schweife wieder einmal vollkommen vom eigentlichen Grund ab. Wie sie sich denken können, da vor einigen Tagen mein Geburtstag war, bin ich erwacht und wäre froh, wenn sie mir aus meiner ziemlich misslichen Lage helfen würden. Mit meinem jetzigen Aussehen ist es sehr zu bezweifeln, dass ich noch als Harry Potter durchgehen kann und bin im Moment also aufgeschmissen. Ich musste selbst eine lange Zeit mit mir ringen überhaupt diesen Brief zu schreiben, aber da nur sie und der dunkle Lord als Freunde im Brief meiner Eltern genannt wurden, waren sie der Einzige, dem ich glaubte schreiben zu können. Dem Lord schreiben kann ich noch nicht, dafür musste ich mir vorerst über viele Dinge, die passiert sind, klar werden. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie sich mit mir morgen zu Mittag im Tropfenden Kessel treffen könnten. Wenn ihnen der Termin nicht gelegen kommt, schicken sie mir bitte eine Eule und ich werde mich nach dem nächsten Zeitpunkt richten.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Erfreut und leicht erstaunt zugleich ließ Severus den Brief wieder sinken und sah mit einem Lächeln auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand. _Endlich_ war das Einzige, was der Zaubertränkeprofessor von Hogwarts dachte. Es stimmte ihn froh den Sohn seiner verstorbenen Freunde so behandeln zu können, wie er es von Anfang an getan hätte, wenn Lily und James ihn nicht gebeten hätten, unfreundlich zu ihm zu sein. Es hatte Severus nie behagt, wenn er Harry wieder für einen vermeintlich nicht korrekten Zaubertrank hatte Strafarbeiten geben müssen und ihm immer Punkte abzuziehen.

Er war sich selbst im Klaren darüber, dass Harry im Unterricht immer so tat als wäre er keine große Leuchte, aber die schriftlichen Arbeiten und auch die Prüfungen hatte er immer und bei jedem Lehrer mit Bravour gemeistert. Aber Harry musste ja immer jedem etwas vormachen und so tun als wäre Granger die Jahrgangsbeste. Dabei hatte Harry sie schon längst überholt und Severus selbst mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie groß Harrys Wissen wirklich war. Die meisten Lehrer hatten es aufgegeben Harry darauf anzusprechen und ließen ihn während des Unterrichts in Ruhe.

Severus musste leicht schmunzeln. Wo viele Menschen die Aufmerksamkeit leibten, mied Harry sie und versuchte so „normal" wie eben möglich zu sein. Aber allein mit seinem angeblichen Schicksal war das schon unmöglich und er konnte ihn verstehen. Auch wenn es nur eine Lüge von Dumbledore war, würde sich der Gryffindor wahrscheinlich niemals in dem Punkt ändern.

Mit den Gedanken weiterhin an den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen, ging er schon bald danach in seine Gemächer und legte sich schlafen.

~+nächster Morgen+~

Harry stand ein paar Minuten unentschlossen vorm Schrank und entschied sich schussendlich für eine schwarze Hose und ein schlichtes weißes Hemd. Dazu zog er sich passend ein Paar schwarze Stiefel mit mehreren Schnallen an und legte einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang um. Er band sich schnell noch die Haare mit einem dunkelroten Haarband zusammen und stellte sich dann vor den Spiegel. Mit einer kurzen Drehung musterte er sich zufrieden.

Flüchtig sah Harry auf seine Armbanduhr. Vielleicht hätte er ja noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor Snape käme. Dann könnte er noch einmal nach Gringotts gehen und ein paar weitere Umhänge seines Vaters und vielleicht ein paar andere Sachen holen.

Mit einem Seufzen besah er sich den Sprung in dem Glas seiner Uhr, den er gar nicht mehr beachtet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das passiert, als er von Vernon mal wieder die Treppe in den Keller hinunter geschubst wurde. Er konnte die Schmerzen nach einem solchen Dilemma noch immer spüren, wenn er nur daran dachte. N_ein, nicht mehr daran denken! Es ist vorbei und ich werde auch nie wieder dort hingehen!, _mahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Er sollte endlich darüber hinweg kommen, dass er für sie nur ein ´Freak´ war. Er konnte da nichts dran ändern und es könnte ihm eigentlich vollkommen egal sein, aber warum war es das nicht? Warum wollte er, dass sie ihn mochten oder zumindest so akzeptierten wie er wirklich war? Und nicht, dass sie ihn wie Abschaum behandelten. Er konnte sich selbst keinen Reim daraus machen und mit einem schnellen Schlenker seiner Hand und einem leise gemurmelten Reparo-Zauber reparierte sich das Glas in Sekundenschnelle wieder und stellte automatisch die korrekte Zeit ein.

Mit einem leichten Grummeln stellte Harry fest, dass es schon kurz nach elf war. Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen, dann die Treppe hinunter und hinein in den Schankraum des Gasthauses.

Ein wenig nervös und ununterbrochen mit dem Brief in seiner Tasche spielend trat Harry auf seinen Lieblingslehrer und Giftmischer Professor Snape zu. Natürlich musterte Snape ihn grimmig und missmutig, doch innerlich war Snape von Harrys Aussehen und seinem allgemeinen Auftreten überrascht. Er hatte ihn gar nicht übersehen können, denn obwohl Harry diesmal nicht komplett weiße Sachen trug, hatte sich jeder im Gasthaus zu ihm umgesehen und verfolgte ihn mit Blicken. Er war wirklich ungewöhnlich und hatte so etwas an sich, dass man ihm einfach Beachtung schenken musste, das konnte selbst Snape nicht leugnen. Es hatte ihm regelrecht die Sprache verschlagen. _Er sieht Lily so dermaßen ähnlich!_ dachte er nur und hätte Harry wahrscheinlich mit offenen Mund begafft, aber selbst wenn es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte, seine Beherrschung war noch immer dort wo sie hingehörte.

„Guten Tag Professor…" sprach Harry leise und brachte Snape so aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken wies er den Gryffindor an, sich zu setzen. Das tat Harry auch gleich und wunderte sich im Stillen, dass er nicht sofort an gemeckert wurde, von wegen, was dieser ganze Mist hier solle und Ähnliches.

Snape sah in seinen Augen so aus, als würde er auf etwas warten oder erwarten, dass Harry etwas Bestimmtes täte. Mit einem leisen „Natürlich…" zog er den Brief aus seiner Tasche und schob ihn in Richtung Snape über den Tisch. „Der Brief, den ich von Gringotts bekommen hab." sagte er nur noch und schaute Snape ein ganz klein wenig fragend an.

Nach außen hin misstrauisch öffnete Snape den Briefumschlag und zog das Pergament raus. Mit klopfenden Herzen beobachtete Harry das Minenspiel in Snapes Augen. Am Ende trat ein seltsames Funkeln in seine Augen, das er jedoch nicht deuten konnte. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass man seine Gefühle überhaupt in seinen Augen ablesen konnte. Wo andere Menschen offen zeigten, was sie fühlten und es nicht hinter einer Maske versteckten, blieben Snapes Gesichtszüge kalt und abweisend. _Und ich soll ihm jetzt den ganzen Rest erzählen? Na danke Lily…, _seufzte Snape in Gedanken resigniert.

_Tom kann seine Sachen aber selbst erzählen, sonst sitze ich noch bis morgen hier! Außerdem geht mich das zwischen den beiden nichts an. _„Können wir bitte in dein Zimmer gehen?" fragte Snape mit seiner desinteressierten Stimme.

Natürlich fiel Harry auf, dass der Giftmischer schon von sie auf du übergegangen war. Mit einem leichten Nicken stand Harry auf und deutete Snape an, ihm zu folgen. So viele Gedanken rasten ihm durch seinen Kopf. Mit einem Schmunzeln –natürlich wurde das perfekt hinter seiner Maske versteckt- ging Snape in ein paar Metern Abstand hinter Harry die Treppen hinauf. Alles an Harry deutete darauf hin, dass er Lilys und James Sohn war. Von Lily das Aussehen und dieses schon fast anmutige oder elegante Auftreten und die Bewegungen; und von James seine Wortwahl. Niemals hätte Harrys Mutter so gesprochen. Genau wie James, konnte er die anderen jedoch in den Bann ziehen, wenn er vor großen Mengen sprach und von seinen Worten überzeugt war. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor hatte so manches mal mit angehört, wenn das goldene Trio über den Lord gesprochen hatte und selbst er hatte sich dabei schon ertappt, wenn Harry seinen Freunden versucht hatte zu erklären, was an Dumbledores Aktionen faul war und inwiefern er den dunklen Lord verstehen konnte.

Sicherlich waren Granger und Weasley erschrocken darüber, dass der Goldjunge die Meinung des Dunklen Lords verstand, aber sie hätten niemals leugnen können wie gespannt sie Harrys Worten gelauscht hatten.

Abrupt blieb Harry vor seiner Tür stehen und fuhr mit seiner Hand in einer drehenden Bewegung über den Türgriff. Staunend verfolgte Snape das Ganze und auch wie die Tür lautlos aufsprang. Dass Harry kein schlechter Zauberer war wusste er natürlich, aber zu sehen wie er stille zauberstablose Magie benutzte erstaunte auch ihn. Keiner hatte den Gryffindor im letzten Schuljahr darin unterrichtet und sich selbst stille und auch noch zauberstablose Magie beizubringen war erstaunlich! Selbst der Dunkle Lord hatte zu Anfang Probleme damit gehabt. Und wenn er als einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt galt, welch ein Magiepotenzial hatte der Junge dann? Niemals würde er sich mit ihm verscherzen, schwor sich Snape und trat hinter Harry, der gerade mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung zwei Sessel beschwor, in den Raum.

Beide setzten sie sich gegenüber und Harry starrte auf seine Hände, während Professor Snape nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. „Also, erst einmal möchte ich dich bitten, mich Severus zu nennen, wenn wir unter uns sind und naja, was in dem Brief steht, hat alles seine Richtigkeit.", begann Severus. Harry sah bei den letzten Worten auf und sah seinen Professor mit Unglauben in den Augen an. „Also haben Sie nur auf den Wunsch meiner Eltern hin mich so behandelt…?", fragte er leise. „Bitte sag du zu mir…" antwortet Severus und seufzte. „Aber ja… ich hätte dich niemals so behandelt, wenn Lily und James mich nicht gebeten hätten. Ich muss dir nämlich noch etwas erklären." Severus lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne und sah Harry ernst an. Ernst, aber mit einer gewissen Wärme in den Augen. „Du weißt ja, dass Sirius dein Pate ist…" ein kleines Nicken seitens Harry „…und du weiß bestimmt auch, dass fast jedes Kind zwei Paten hat…"

Obwohl Harry immer noch nicht so recht glauben konnte, dass alles in dem Brief stimmen sollte und er noch ein wenig verwirrt davon war, dass Severus seinen Paten Sirius genannt hatte und nicht Black, schaltete er schnell und fügte eins und eins zusammen. Die Farbe wich schnell aus Harrys Gesicht und er stammelte nur noch vor sich hin. „N-nein…d-das glaub ich nicht…i-ich meine…S-sie...D-du?!" Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah Severus den weißen Schüler vor sich an. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er so reagieren würde, aber es gab ihm dennoch einen Stich ins Herz zu sehen, dass Harry es wirklich so schrecklich fand. Würde er es überhaupt mal schaffen, dass sie beide sich einigermaßen verstehen würden? Er wusste es wirklich nicht, aber er hoffte es sichtlich. „Doch Harry…ich bin dein zweiter Pate…"

_tbc_


	5. 5 Kapitel

5. Kapitel

In Harrys Kopf summte es ununterbrochen und er sah still den Boden unter sich an. Er dachte nur noch daran wie er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte…und wie er in Hogwarts behandelt wurde. „War das wirklich nötig…? War es wirklich nötig, dass bei den Dursleys leben musste?" wisperte Harry leise, aber dennoch so, dass Severus es verstehen konnte. Dieser sah ihn jedoch verwirrt und zugleich traurig an, wie man es eigentlich nicht von ihm erwarten würde. „W-Wie meinst du das?" fragte Severus nur. Was war alles nur geschehen, dass der sonst immer so strahlende Junge vor ihm so traurig aussah. Schon im letzten Jahr seit dem Tod Sirius´ hatten seine Augen einen Teil seines typischen Glanzes verloren. Natürlich, man sah ihn noch lachen, aber es hatte nie mehr seine Augen erreicht. Aber wie er jetzt vor ihm saß, war für Severus trotzdem etwas zuviel. Als er ihn sich so ansah, fiel ihm auch zum ersten Mal auf, wie mager der Junge wirklich war. Während der Schule hatten seine Roben es anscheinend gut genug versteckt oder er hatte gar nicht richtig auf seinen Patensohn geschaut.

Harrys Stimme riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken, doch er klang auf einmal sauer. „Wieso musste ich bei den Dursleys geschlagen und Missgeburt genannt werden, wenn ich angeblich einen Paten habe, der sich um mich hätte kümmern können? Wieso musste ich in einem Schrank aufwachsen und fast jeden Tag um mein Leben bangen?...wieso…?" Am Ende wurde Harrys Stimme nur noch traurig und der Kleine stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster um zu verbergen wie nahe ihm das ging.

Severus schluckte trocken. Was hatte der alte Mann dem Jungen nur alles angetan…? Litt er nicht schon genug unter einer falschen Prophezeiung und der Last, die auf ihm lag? Er kannte Petunia und ihren Mann, wohl wahr. Aber sie würden doch niemals ein Kind schlagen! …Oder? Und was hätten sie für einen Grund, ihn Missgeburt zu nennen? Fast jedem würde er es zutrauen, aber nicht Petunia. Niemals. Da musste der Alte wieder seine Finger im Spiel haben, zweifellos. Er erzählte ja schließlich immer und bei jedem Ordenstreffen wie gut es Harry bei seinen Verwandten ginge, denn genau das hörte sich nach den Dursleys an. Aber nicht was Harry ihm hier erzählte. Da war anscheinend etwas völlig schief gelaufen. Langsam stand Severus auf und stellte sich zu Harry. Betrübt legte er seinem Patensohn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Harry…sieh mich an. Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich in Hogwarts behandelt habe, aber was du hier erzählst klingt ganz und gar nicht nach Petunia. Das…Das kann nicht seine Richtigkeit haben. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir dem nachgehen…okay?" Severus redete mit einen sanften Stimme, die man von ihm gar nicht gewohnt war. Harry wollte ihn wütend anfauchen, ihm sagen, dass er sich das nicht ausdachte und Petunia ganz und gar nicht unschuldig war! Aber er sah in Severus Augen, dass er es ernst meinte und ihn nicht anlog. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Tante ein guter Mensch war. Langsam nickte Harry und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer flammte in seiner Brust auf. Severus sah sichtlich glücklich aus, als er merkte, dass Harry wieder neuen Mut fasste.

Als die Beiden sich wieder gesetzt hatten überlegte Severus wie er das Thema mit Tom aufgreifen sollte. _Wieso muss immer ich alles machen?, _grummelte er vor sich hin und fuhr sich mit der Hand unzufrieden durch seine Haare. „Ich bin mir sicher, das war noch nicht alles an Neuigkeiten, oder?", kam Harry ihm aber mit leiser Stimme zuvor. Severus seufzte einmal resigniert.

„Wohl wahr…aber ich weiß nicht so recht wo ich anfangen sollte…"

„…ich würde gern etwas über…Tom…erfahren."

„Okay. Also, zu allererst vergiss alles, was dir irgendwer erzählt hat. Vieles davon ist nicht wahr. Vor allem, dass er Muggelgeborene verabscheut und einfach so ohne Grund tötet. Tom tötet niemanden, von dem er nicht denkt, dass er es verdient hat und besonders niemanden, einfach weil er Muggel als Eltern hat. Er ist kompliziert und verhält sich manchmal wirklich so wie man es von einem Dunklen Lord erwartet. Die Zeit, die er als Geist zwischen Leben und Tod verbracht hat, hat ihn verändert, aber er ist nicht das grausame Monster, für das ihn die ganze Welt hält. Zumindest nicht immer. Muggel sind bei ihm so ein Thema…" Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand erneut durch die Haare, während er seufzte.

„Er hält sie nicht für Abschaum, er hält sie nur nicht für gleichwertig. Tom tötet nur bestimmte Muggel und nur mit Grund. Würden die Muggel sich aus dem Krieg zwischen den Schwarz- und Weißmagiern raushalten, würde er sie ignorieren. Aber viele von ihnen sind auf Dumbledores Seite und unterstützen ihn. Dann werden sie von uns angegriffen wie ein Auror es wird. Tom tötet niemals -wirklich nie!- Kinder, wie der Alte immer erzählt. Vor Kurzem hat es ja einen Angriff auf ein Waisenhaus in der Nähe von London gegeben und alle dachten natürlich es wär die Tat von uns Todessern, aber niemand denkt, dass Dumbledore das alles inszeniert. Er setzt alles daran um Tom schlecht zu machen, selbst wenn er über Leichen gehen muss. Tom hasst ihn. Er hasst ihn, weil er Menschen manipuliert und sie wie Spielfiguren einsetzt. Er hasst ihn, weil er selbst immer als das Monster dargestellt wird und Dumbledore feige genug ist, selbst Kinder in den Krieg zu schicken. Vor allem dich. Du glaubst nicht, wie besorgt Tom immer ist, wenn du in die Schule gehst oder immer wenn du bei deinem Freund Ron-"

„Er ist nicht mehr mein Freund!"

„Oh okay…immer wenn du bei ihm warst, bat er Lucius und mich darum in deiner Nähe zu bleiben. Wir durften tagelang in der Nähe des Hauses übernachten. Und wenn du in die Winkelgasse gegangen bist, haben wir ne Münze geworfen und der Verlierer durfte mit dort hingehen. Oftmals hatte ich das Glück und durfte dich begleiten." Er grinste die ganze Zeit und Harry mochte es ihn so erzählen zu hören. Er redete sich in Rage, wenn er daran dachte. Das merkte man richtig.

„Er macht sich immer fürchterliche Sorgen um dich…"

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und wieso hat er mich immer wieder angegriffen…?"

Severus blinzelte verwirrt.

„Immer wieder?"

„Erst beim Stein der Wiesen, dann in der Kammer des Schreckens, schließlich auf dem Friedhof und…und im Ministerium…"

Severus seufzte wieder einmal.

„Zwei Dinge davon sind dumm gelaufen…und das auf dem Friedhof muss ich dir besser erklären. Beim Stein der Weisen weißt du ja noch, dass Tom sozusagen als Parasit in Quirrels Körper gelebt hat und während dieser Zeit war er dem Tod näher als dem Leben und hätte nahezu alles getan um wieder einen Körper zu bekommen. Tom hatte eigentlich nie vor dich anzugreifen, glaub mir. Und als Tom 16 war, kannte er deine Eltern noch gar nicht. Er hat sie erst später kennen gelernt und in dem Tagebuch war ja nur sein 16-jähriges Ich. Das auf dem Friedhof ist etwas komplizierter. (Severus fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare.) Wie ich ein Spion bei Dumbledore bin, haben wir natürlich auch Spione in unseren Reihen. Nur im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore wissen wir wer die Spione bei uns sind. Tom hatte eigentlich nur vor, dir ein wenig Blut abzunehme, um wieder auf zu erstehen. Leider war ein Spion bei dem Ganzen dabei und er musste das ganze ein bisschen anders gestalten. Dass der Hufflepuff gestorben ist, war notwendig um es glaubwürdig zu gestalten."

Harry nickte immer wieder, dass er verstanden hatte und glaubte ihm auch. Ja, er glaubte ihm. Auch wenn er es nicht gedacht hätte, er vertraute Severus. Nachdem Severus geendet hatte, schluckte er einmal trocken.

„Und was war mit…S-Sirius….war das alles auch notwendig…?"

Severus seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Das sollte dir besser jemand anderes erklären…."

Erst wollte Harry Widerworte geben, wurde aber von seinem Paten unterbrochen, als er aufstand.

„Harry? Wärst du damit einverstanden, wenn du sagen wir…umziehen würdest? Ich glaube Tom will sich versichern, dass du in Ordnung bist und er will bestimmt noch mit dir über das ein oder andere sprechen."

Zaghaft nickte Harry und sah hoch zu Severus. Wieder einmal verdammte er seine Größe und dass er zusätzlich noch bei seiner Umwandlung ein Stück kleiner geworden war. Die Welt war ja so ungerecht. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwanden die Stühle wieder und er ging kurz ins Bad um mit einem kleinen Stapel alter Sachen von Dudley wieder hinauszukommen. Während des Laufens ließ Harry die Sachen ohne weiteres in seiner Hand verbrennen, während Severus geschockt mit ansah was er hier tat. Er wollte schon fast zu ihm stürzen, aber sah, dass Harry das anscheinend öfter machte, sonst würde er nicht so normal umherlaufend ein Feuer in der Hand halten. Severus schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Wie konnte es sein, dass bis jetzt noch keinem aufgefallen war, was für ein magisches Potenzial er besaß? Denn, dass Dumbledore davon wusste, bezweifelte er stark. Oder würde er so wenig Acht auf ihn geben, wenn er das wüsste? Nein, sicher nicht!

Nach ein paar Augenblicken war das Feuer auch schon verschwunden und mit ihm die Sachen, die Harry gerade eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Mit einem kurzen Schnipsen flogen auch schon seine gesamten Sachen in den Koffer, der mit offenem Deckel auf dem Bett auftauchte und sein Zauberstab flog an seinen Arm. Ein kleines Lederband hielt ihn dort, bis er ihn brauchte und Harry war stolz darauf, dass er das in einem Laden in der Nokturngasse gefunden hatte. Kurz duckte er sich, als vom Schrank eine große Kiste in seine Hand flog. Er tippte kurz mit einem Finger darauf und schon schrumpfte sie auf große einer kleinen Schatulle, die er in seinen Koffer warf. Das Kästchen auf seinem Schreibtisch schrumpfte er ebenso und verstaute es dann in seiner Umhangtasche.

Mit einem Nicken in Severus Richtung steckte er seinen verkleinerten Koffer in die Tasche und ging zur Tür. Severus folgte schweigend. Er war mehr in Gedanken versunken daran, was er Tom alles noch an Neuigkeiten über Harry berichten musste, als dass er bemerkte, wie Harry dem Wirt den Schlüssel für das Zimmer gab und ihn leicht fragend anschaute. Er schreckte zum zweiten Mal heute aus seinen Gedanken, als Harry ihn ansprach. „Ähm Severus?" fragte er zögernd. „Oh ja…" Der Ex-Slytherin packte Harry sanft an der Schulter und mit einem leisen plopp disapparierten sie aus dem Tropfenden Kessel.

~nur eine Sekunde später in Riddle-Manor~

Harry schwankte noch ein bisschen, als er die Augen öffnete und sich den Kopf hielt. Auch wenn ihm ein wenig schwindelig war entschied er, dass Apparieren die beste Art zu Reisen war. Neben einem Besen natürlich. Seine Abneigung gegen Flohpulver und Portschlüssel schien noch ein Leben lang anhalten zu wollen. Nebenbei hörte er noch ein zaghaftes „Alles okay Harry?" auf das er nur nickte. Immer noch schwummerig vor den Augen, spürte er plötzlich ein Paar Arme um sich herum. Schwer Luft holend wurde er nach einiger Zeit aus der Umarmung entlassen und sah in das Gesicht von…

„…Sirius…." wisperte er leise, bevor er einen Schritt zurückging.

„Das kann nicht sein…du bist tot….ich hab dich gesehen, als du…durch den Schleier gefallen bist…." sagte er immer noch leise und mit Tränen in den Augen. Er sah immer noch in die traurigen Augen seines Paten, den er doch hatte fallen sehen.

„Es ist alles okay Harry…ich bin nicht tot. Das war alles nur ein Trick wegen dem Alten. Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Glaub mir…" hörte er die Stimme, die er so in dem letzten Jahr vermisst hatte. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er sah ihn einfach nur an. In seinen Augen konnte man sehen, wie glücklich er war Sirius wieder zu sehen, aber auch wie traurig er in dem letzten Jahr gewesen sein musste. Den ganzen Schmerz, den er erlitten hatte und es gab den Anwesenden einen Stich ins Herz. Harry hickste in einem herzzerreißendem Schluchzen und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Langsam kam Sirius auf Harry zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „...Es tut mir leid Harry, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe…Es wird alles wieder okay, glaub mir…Shhh…Ich werde dich nie mehr alleine lassen, das verspreche ich dir…" sagte er mit warmer Stimme und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen. Harry währenddessen legte seine Arme um Sirius´ Nacken und ließ seine Tränen frei laufen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und seine Tränen waren versiegt. „Ich hab dich so vermisst…" sagte er immer noch leise, als würde er Sirius wieder verlieren, wenn er lauter spreche. „Ich dich doch auch…" erwiderte Sirius nur. Einen Augenblick sahen die Beiden sich an und Harry war einfach nur froh, dass er die Person, die einer Vaterfigur am nächsten kam, wieder vor sich hatte

„Tut mir leid…" hörte man es leise hinter Harry. Severus und Sirius tauschten leicht besorgte Blicke, als dieser sich umdrehte, und sahen dann zu Tom, der leicht geknickt und mit fast schon traurigem Blick zu Harry sah. Die beiden waren sichtlich überrascht, dass Tom sich bei ihm entschuldigte, denn das passierte wirklich nicht alle Tage, eigentlich sogar nie.

Als Harry sich den roten Augen gegenüber sah, musste er unwillkürlich schlucken. Er wäre wohl ängstlich zurück gewichen, hätte der Mann, der ihm als Tom Riddle bekannt war, nicht mit einem so traurigen Blick angesehen. Ungeachtet dessen, dass er eigentlich angesprochen wurde, ließ er seinen Blick kurz über den Mann schweifen. Er hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Tom Riddle, den Harry aus dem Tagebuch kannte. Er schätzte das Aussehen so auf Mitte 20 und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er ziemlich attraktiv war. Die fast schulterlangen rabenschwarzen Haare standen in einem starken Kontrast zu der hellen Haut und den stechend roten Augen. Tom war mehr als einen Kopf größer als er und schien, soweit man das durch den Umhang und die Robe erkennen konnte, ziemlich durchtrainiert zu sein. Man konnte die starken und mit feinen Muskeln gezierten Arme deutlich erkennen und auch den kräftigen Oberkörper. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Betrachtens, kam er mit den Gedanken wieder in das Hier und Jetzt und sah leicht nervös in die roten Augen, die kein wenig an Bitterkeit verloren hatten. „…d-das muss es nicht…", begann Harry leise, leicht zögerlich und auch ein wenig nervös. Er senkte den Blick immer noch nicht und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich langsam auf seine Lippen. „Er ist jetzt ja wieder bei mir und allein das macht mich glücklich. Außerdem weiß ich, dass es einen guten Grund gegeben hat, dass ihr das inszeniert habt. Da brauch sich keiner zu entschuldigen, erst recht nicht der Mensch, dem ich jahrelang Unrecht getan habe. Mir tut es leid, dass ich die ganze Zeit den Lügen geglaubt habe ohne jemals anzuzweifeln, was man mir erzählt hat." Zum Ende hin war Harrys Lächeln verwunden, er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die letzten Worte waren nur als ein Flüstern über seine Lippen gekommen.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Tom auf den kleinen so traurig wirkenden schwarzen Engel vor ihm zu und blieb nur noch knapp einen Meter entfernt stehen. Zögernd wie man es von dem dunklen Lord gar nicht gewöhnt war, legte er seine Arme um Harry rum und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich. „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du mir nicht böse bist…", flüsterte Tom nah am Ohr des Kleineren. Harry erschauderte leicht, als er spürte, wie der warme Atem über seinen Hals strich. Noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf hob er seine Hände und krallte sie in die Robe des Ex-Slytherins. In den letzten Tagen war so viel passiert und er wusste gar nicht wie er mit allem umgehen sollte. In seinem Kopf schwirrten so viele Gedanken und Gefühle, dass er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und die ersten Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, als er mit einem leisen Schluchzen sein Gesicht an Toms Brust vergrub, der ihn nur fester zu sich zog.

Nach ein paar Momenten versiegten Harrys Tränen, aber er lockerte den Griff aus der Robe des Älteren noch nicht. Er fühlte sich wohl. Mehr als wohl, auch wenn es anders war als bei Sirius. Sirius Umarmungen waren mehr wie von einem Vater, aber die von Tom war irgendwie, irgendwie anders. Er wusste nicht zu beschreiben, was so anders war, aber es war ohne Zweifel schön mit ihm so zu stehen. Das Ganze blieb dem dunklen Lord natürlich nicht unbemerkt und er kommentierte es nur mit einem Lächeln. Langsam löste Harry sich wieder und vermied es mit vor Verlegenheit leicht geröteten Wangen Tom direkt anzusehen. _Wie süß!_ ,fuhr es Tom und Severus fast zeitgleich durch den Kopf, als sie den Jüngsten unter ihnen ansahen. „Entschuldige…" murmelte er nur, worauf Tom nur ein kurzes „Schon okay…" antwortete.

Nachdem er sich die Tränen von den Wangen gewischt hatte, besah Harry sich die Eingangshalle mit einem Staunen. Der Boden war komplett aus schwarzem Marmor und ebenso schwarze Säulen standen in der Halle. In Form von Schlangen mit Smaragden als Augen, wanden sie sich nach oben und hielten auf dem in Angriffsposition gehaltenen Kopf die Decke, die aus einem großen Spiegel bestand. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste wo er hier war und er bezweifelte stark, dass sie sich noch oberhalb der Erdoberfläche befanden.

_Das stimmt…,_hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sofort schreckte er aus seinen Überlegungen und sah zu der Stelle, wo Tom vorhin noch gestanden hatte. Als Harry ihn dort nicht sah, drehte er sich sofort in die andere Richtung in der er Severus wild gestikulierend mit Tom und Sirius reden sah. Natürlich sah er auch die Blicke, die seine Paten sich immer wieder zuwarfen.

Harry schmunzelte leicht und kommentierte das Ganze mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, als es bei ihm leise Klick machte und er zu verstehen begann. Anscheinend war es wirklich nicht alles so, wie es auf den ersten Augenblick schien. Es erinnerte Harry an das Verhalten der Slytherins in der Schule und er begriff, dass das ganze nur ein Schutzmechanismus war, so wie er immer die fröhliche Maske des Goldjungen aufsetzte um den Schein zu wahren, dass es ihm gut gehe. Der Zweifel in dem richtigen Haus zu sein, wuchs immer mehr in ihm. _Anscheinend passe ich wohl doch besser nach Slytherin, wie der Hut gesagt hat.,_ seufzte er gedanklich. _Du solltest nach Slytherin?,_ hallte die samtene Stimme erneut in seinem Kopf wieder –er hatte es schon vergessen. Äußerlich sah er nach nicht mal einer Sekunde der Verwirrung und des Schrecks aus, als würde er sich weiter die Halle ansehen_. T-Tom…?,_ sagte er in Gedanken und hoffte auf eine Antwort. Sein Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust, in der Hoffnung diese dunkle Stimme erneut hören zu dürfen. Harry hörte oder eher spürte das Schmunzeln von Tom schon fast.

_Du lernst schnell, Harry, Das muss man dir lassen…_

_Musstest du mich so erschrecken? _grummelte er_._

_Nope…._

_Und wieso hast du ´s dann getan?_

_Spaß…?!_

Seufzend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, bis ihm ruckartig etwas scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen einziehen ließ.

_K-Kannst du alles hören, was ich denke?_ fragte er nervös.

_Hast du etwa was zu verbergen? Aber nein…ich höre es nur, wenn ich die Verbindung zu dir offen lasse und du es dann wie jetzt denkst. Du kannst deine Seite der Verbindung natürlich genau so blockieren, wie ich, aber das wirst du noch selber genauer merken. Manchmal wenn du deinen Geist nicht richtig verschließt, kann ich aber auch die eine oder andere Emotion fühlen wenn sie stark genug ist. Genau so ist das bei manchen Gedanken. Keine Sorge, du wirst es noch lernen, auch dann deinen Geist zu verschließen. Dann werde ich nur noch Gedanken oder Gefühle empfangen, wenn du es wirklich willst. Schließlich will ich dich nicht kontrollieren und du darfst denken, was du willst. Das werde auch ich dir nicht nehmen können. Das läuft alles nur auf freiwilliger Basis…_

_Unvorsichtigkeit kann man nicht freiwillig nennen…_, schnaubte Harry.

_Dann musst du halt vorsichtiger sein...!, _mahnte er Harry und schüttelte gedanklich, wie bei einem Kleinkind, mahnend einen Finger vor Harrys Gesicht.

_Sei ruhig und hör Severus Gelaber zu…Oh Merlin, jetzt nenne ich ihn auch schon beim Vornamen…_

_Vergiss nicht, er ist dein Pate. Außerdem ist Sev in der Hinsicht ein klein wenig sensibel…_

_Mein grummeliger und mürrischer Zaubertrankprofessor, der es liebt mir für jede Kleinigkeit Punkte abzuziehen ist sensibel, wenn es darum geht wie sein Patensohn ihn anspricht?_ Harry fühlte ein Lachen von Toms Seite und ein Nicken.

_Bei Slytherin, ich unterhalte mich gerade mit meinem größten Feind über Severus Snapes´ Sensibilität…To-om? Kannst du mich ins Mungos einliefern? Ich glaube ich halluziniere…_

_Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Harry, aber da ist Sev für zuständig..._

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr meldete der dunkle Lord sich zu Wort, nachdem Severus seinen Bericht kurz vorgetragen hatte. „Ich denke, wir sollten etwas Kleines zu Mittag zu uns nehmen. Ich für meinen Teil hatte heute noch keine Zeit zum essen."

„…wie denn auch, wenn man die ganze Zeit nervös im Raum rumrennt…." grummelte Sirius leise, und nur für Harry nicht verständlich. Der Lord schickte ihm daraufhin einen ärgerlichen Blick, weil er auf seine Nervosität anspielte, die er am Vormittag hatte, seit er von Sev erfahren hatte, dass er heute mit Harry nach Riddle-Manor kommen wollte. Severus nickte nur zustimmend, hatte er doch selber noch nichts gegessen und augenblicklich hörte man ein leises Rumoren, das anscheinend von Harrys Magen stammte, da dieser ziemlich rot im Gesicht anlief. „Gutes Timing…" sagte Tom nur leise mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, bevor er nach einer Hauselfe rief, die soweit Harry verstanden hatte Tess hieß, und ihr sagte, dass sie gerne etwas zu Mittag im Kaminzimmer haben würden. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand die Hauselfe wieder und die drei Gäste folgten dem Lord, der während des Laufens die Hände in seine hinteren Hosentaschen fahren ließ. Da Tom keinen Umhang trug, was anscheinend nicht so ungewöhnlich war, da niemand ihn schief ansah, was aber auch aus Angst oder Respekt sein konnte, hatte Harry einen perfekten Ausblick auf Toms Hintern und die Hände auf ihm, die sich bei jedem Schritt bewegten. Da Severus und Sirius ein Stück weiter hinter ihnen liefen, konnten sie auch nicht sehen, wie Harry schon fast gebannt auf Toms Hintern sah. Er war schließlich auch nur ein hormongesteuerter Jugendlicher, der einen gut gebaute Körper sehr wohl bewundern durfte. Nicht unbedingt jugendfreie Gedanken rasten daraufhin durch seinen Kopf. Oh, dass er schwul war, wusste Harry ja schon lange, aber, dass bei einem einfachen Blick auf einen männlichen und knackigen Po, der ohne Zweifel scharf aussah und zwei sich rhythmisch dazu bewegende Hände, sein Verstand bald ausschalten würde, war ihm wirklich noch nie passiert.

_Danke…,_ hallte eine leicht amüsierte Stimme in seinem Kopf, während der dunkle Lord vor ihm beim Laufen den Kopf nach hinten drehte, um schelmisch zu grinsen. Als Harry mit seinem Blick über den Rücken seines Vordermannes nach oben wanderte, erwartete ihn schon das leicht lächelnde Gesicht Toms. _Es ist schön ein Kompliment aus deinem Mund zu hören…_

Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich tiefrot, als er schnell und ruckartig seinen Blick abwandte um mit großem Interesse die Portraits zu beobachten an denen sie vorbeigingen. Wie gern würde er jetzt vor Scham im Boden versinken. _Das ist so peinlich!_, stöhnte er in Gedanken, während er darauf achtete, dass seine Gedanken nicht von Tom aufgefangen werden konnte. Toms Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch dem Gryffindor, neben dem er jetzt ging. Diesem schien das aber gar nicht aufzufallen, da Harry anscheinend ziemlich weit weg mit seinen Gedanken war, während er in einer nervösen Geste auf seiner Unterlippe biss . Ob sich das zarte Fleisch auch so weich anfühlte, wie es aussah? Liebend gern würde Tom es testen und die Süße die in diesem unschuldigen Mund verborgen war kosten. _Nicht auf den Lippen beißen, das ist nicht gut.._ war das einzige, was Harry anfangs davon mitbekam, dass Tom ihn beobachtete. Harry merkte wie Tom ihn leicht lüstern ansah und zog schelmisch eine Augenbraue hoch, während er grinste und sich über die Lippen leckte. _Mhm, möchtest du das lieber tun?_, säuselte er ihm zu.

Harry hörte wie Tom leise knurrte und dann ging alles zu schnell, als dass er etwas hätte machen können. Das Einzige was er mitbekam, war eine Hand in seinen Haaren und eine weitere an seinem Arm, die ihn vorne an einen Körper und hinten an eine Wand oder Mauer drückten, während zwei zarte Kusspolster auf seine drückten. Nicht harsch oder fordernd, wie er es erwartet hatte, nein, es war eher ein wenig schüchtern und vor allem liebevoll. Harry seufzte auf, als er spürte wie eine sanfte Zunge bittend über seine immer noch geschlossenen Lippen strich, die er aber liebend gern freigab. Sein Verstand wollte es verhindern und schrie immer wieder es sei falsch, sein Herz und sein Körper sagten hingegen das genaue Gegenteil. Die Stimme, die immer und immer wieder schrie, dass er damit aufhören sollte, wurde leiser, bis sie schließlich gänzlich verstummte und seinen ganzen Gefühlen endlich freie Bahn gab.

Toms tastende Zunge strich über Harrys Zähne, bevor sie kurz gegen die andere Zunge stupste um sie zum Mitmachen aufzufordern. Was erst nur ein leichtes und zartes Umschmeicheln war, entfachte kurze Zeit später zu einem leidenschaftlichen Duell. Wo Harry anfangs starr vor Schreck einfach nur alles über sich ergehen ließ und selbst nichts tat fuhren seine Fingerspitzen jetzt langsam an den Seiten des dunklen Lords auf und ab, bis sich eine Hand später über die Toms Hüfte tastete und auf seinem Po anschließend liegen blieb. Die andere und noch freie Hand lag auf der Brust des Älteren und malte mit federleichten Berührungen durch den eng anliegenden und dünnen Stoff unbekannte Muster, die den Mann erschaudern ließen. Durch Harrys Berührungen angespornt, drückte Tom sein Becken an Harrys und wurde mit einem Keuchen des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors belohnt, das in ihren Mündern verstummte. Ihre Körper immer noch aneinander gedrückt ging ihnen bei Duell ihrer Zungen jedoch allmählich die Luft aus, weshalb weder Tom noch Harry gewann. Der Ex-Slytherin entfernte sich um ein paar Millimeter von Harry Gesicht, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die sie beide wieder geöffnet hatten. Grün-Gold versank in Rot und Rot versank in Grün-Gold.

Langsam aber sicher setzte bei Harry wieder sein Verstand ein, der wieder mit einer Schrei-Tirade anfing. Auf den Wangen des Gryffindors lag immer noch ein leichter Rotschimmer und ruckartig realisierte er das eben Geschehene. Sein Herz schien einen Moment still stehen zu wollen. Der stoßartige Atem von Tom, den er immer noch auf seinem Gesicht fühlte, trug auch nicht gerade wirklich dazu bei, dass Harry sich beruhigte. Geschockt stemmte er seine Hände gegen die Brust des Lords und gab ihm einen kräftigen Schubs, der diesen nach hinten taumeln, schwanken und zu guter letzt auf seinen Po fallen ließ. Erschrocken, verwirrt und mit großen roten Augen, sah der momentan auf dem Boden sitzende Tom Marvolo Riddle zu Harry hoch, der gerade versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „I-Ich glaube, wir sollten zu Mittag essen gehen…" hörte man es ein wenig leise und mit zitternder Stimme von ihm. Keiner der beiden beachtete Sirius und Severus, die nur ein paar Meter entfernt standen und alles mit angesehen hatten. Erst waren sie natürlich erschrocken, wie ihr Lord den Jüngeren erst gegen die Mauer drückte und zu küssen begann. Nach dem ersten Schreck freuten sie sich aber tierisch, dass es endlich jemanden gab, der Tom aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Wieso ihr Patensohn Tom schlussendlich von sich gestoßen hatte, war ihnen allerdings ein Rätsel. Sie hatten beide allerdings keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, da Tom wieder aufgestanden war und nur leise „Du hast recht. Verzeih…" sagte, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Kaminzimmer machte.

Schon automatisch ging er den Weg durch die Gänge, während er mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg war. Er legte zittrig eine Hand auf seine Brust an die Stelle, wo nur Minuten zuvor Harrys Hand gelegen hatte und sein Herz laut pochte. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein einfacher Jugendlicher wieder solche Gefühle in ihm wecken konnte. Lust, Verlangen und….was war das? Wo er doch dachte, diese Gefühle schon längst verloren zu haben. Dann kommt auf einmal ein Gryffindor daher, stiert ihm auf den Arsch und bringt ihn mit ein paar kleinen Worten dazu ihn zu küssen. Die restlichen verwirrenden und durcheinander wirbelnden Emotionen beachtete er gar nicht.

Harry wartete, bis Tom ein paar Meter vorgegangen war und folgte ihm erst dann. Seine hinter ihm laufenden Paten tauschten einen Blick, nickten und gingen einen Schritt schneller, bis sie zu Harry aufgeholt hatten. „Willst du reden?" fragte eine dunkle, warme Stimme, die zu Severus gehörte. Mit einem Seufzen und einem Kopfschütteln zeigte er, dass es wirklich nicht in seinem Interesse war. „Jetzt nicht…", war das Einzige was er dazu sagte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen alle schwiegen, kamen die vier vor einer großen Tür an, die zum Kaminzimmer führte. Mit einem Wink Toms ging die große hölzerne Eichenholztür auf und die Gruppe ging in den Raum hinein. Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort ging an der Spitze, hinter ihm ein in Gedanken versunkener Harry James Potter und zwei andere leicht besorgte Personen, auch bekannt als Sirius Black und Severus Snape.

„Setzt euch…" wies Tom seine Gäste an, als sie vor dem Tisch standen, der reichlich mit allen möglichen Dingen gefüllt war. Unter Anderem Sandwichs, Obst, belegte Brote und noch ein paar Dinge, die Harry unbekannt waren. Zumindest hatte er sie noch niemals vorher irgendwo gesehen. An beiden Seiten des Tisches stand jeweils immer eine dunkelgrüne Ledercouch für zwei Personen. Harry setzte sich wahllos auf einen Platz und hoffte innerlich, dass Tom sich nicht neben ihn setzen würde. Heute war echt nicht sein Glückstag, stellte er aber fest, als Sirius und Severus sich zusammen auf die zweite Couch setzten. Innerlich seufzend ließ Tom sich neben Harry nieder und beugte sich vor zum Tisch und nahm sich einen saftig grünen Apfel. Leise ein „Danke" nuschelnd, langte der Gryffindor ebenfalls zum Tisch und nahm sich ein Sandwich von der Platte.

„Ich wette mal, du hast eine Menge Fragen, oder?" hörte man es nach ein paar Augenblicken leise neben Harry und Tom sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Soweit ich es kann, werde ich dir gerne alles beantworten." Harry brauchte einen Moment, in dem er noch weiter auf seinem Stück Sandwich rumkaute, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl unter Toms Blick und er war sich irgendwie momentan nicht so sicher, was er eigentlich genau wissen wollte. Plötzlich fiel ihm aber wieder etwas ein. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" platzte er heraus. Kurz schmunzelnd antwortete der Lord fast augenblicklich. „Riddle-Manor. Das Haus meiner Vorfahren…Und nein, es liegt nicht unter der Erde. (Harry wollte schon wieder fragen.) Das ist nur ein Teil des Schlosses gewesen und eigentlich die Eingangshalle, durch die alle Todesser hereinkommen. Eine Etage höher gibt es die eigentliche Eingangshalle, durch die aber nur bestimmte Personen rein kommen. Man muss in die Schutzzauber integriert werden und nur der Innere Kreis meiner Todesser ist da. Wie du dir wahrscheinlich schon denken kannst, gehören Severus und Sirius dazu und die restlichen wirst du bestimmt noch kennen lernen. Deine Eltern haben natürlich auch zu meinen Freunden und Beratern gehört. Außerdem war Lily eine fabelhafte Heilerin und wie James ein guter Spion bei Dumbledore…" beendete er langsam seine Erklärung.

Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Platz nach hinten, schloss die Augen und ließ die Worte bei sich kurz einsickern. Es war doch etwas anderes in einem Brief zu lesen die eigenen Eltern seien Dumbledore gar nicht loyal gewesen als es von jemandem zu hören. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Tom und grün-goldene Augen sahen eindringlich in Rote. „Was war letztes Jahr…?" wisperte er leise, aber dennoch verständlich. Der dunkle Lord seufzte. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde, hatte aber insgeheim gehofft sie noch ein wenig aufschieben zu können. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung fuhr Tom sich durch die Haare. „Das ist alles ein bisschen schwieriger zu erklären…" fing er leise an. Sirius unterbrach Tom jedoch schon. „Harry, du musst wissen, ich war niemals auf Dumbledores Seite. Tom und ich sind schon lange gute Freunde und er weiß, dass ich ihn niemals hintergehen würde. Eigentlich war es letztes Jahr noch alles okay, bis Dumbles dann Vermutungen aufgestellt hat, dass es einen Spion bei ihm gibt, ich wäre übergelaufen. Irgendwie hatte er ein paar Informationen, wo klar und deutlich gesagt wurde, dass ich ein Todesser wäre und natürlich hab ich alles sofort von mir gewiesen und versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass das nicht stimmt. Aber im Gegensatz zu sonst war sein Informant sehr vertrauenswürdig und die Dinge, die gegen mich sprachen, waren eindeutig. Natürlich hab ich Tom sofort Bescheid gesagt und wir haben schnell einen Plan ausgeheckt, wie wir mich aus Dumbles Reichweite bekommen könnten. Der Schleier stand schon lange hier im Manor und wir wussten auch alle, was er für Fähigkeiten hatte. Es gibt jedenfalls zwei Exemplare und wir schleusten eines der Beiden ins Ministerium hinein. Das Andere behielten wir hier. Die Schleier sollten als Portale dienen, hieß es und wir hofften natürlich, dass es stimmte. Wir haben den Rest alles inszeniert, wenn man mal von den Kämpfen mit den Auroren absieht." Harry nickte zwischendurch immer wieder, als Zeichen, dass er verstand. Gedankenverloren kaute er wieder auf seinem Sandwich herum. Auf einmal meldete sich Severus. „Harry? Ich hätte da ganz dringend eine Frage an dich…" Harry nickte nur und deutete ihm an, fortzufahren. „Warum hast du nie erzählt, dass du stille zauberstablose Magie kannst?" Zwei geschockte Gesichter drehten sich zu ihm. Wieso erfuhren sie erst jetzt davon? „Naja, ich hielt es einfach nicht für nötig…" antwortete der Gryffindor ruhig und sah Tom und Sirius verwirrt an. „Was habt ihr denn?" Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und wandten sich wieder Harry zu. „W-Wie hast du das geschafft? Stille Magie ist ja schon nicht gerade leicht, aber dann auch noch zauberstablose…"

„Die stille Magie fand ich eigentlich gar nicht so schwer. Okay, die ersten Sprüche sind zwar ziemlich schief gegangen, aber nachdem ich dann das Prinzip verstanden hatte, ging es ganz einfach. Und genau so war es bei der zauberstablosen Magie. Als ich das dann geschafft hatte, wollte ich es einfach mal ausprobieren, ein Kissen ohne Zauberstab und nur durch Gedanken fliegen lassen. Als das dann plötzlich ohne weiteres ging, hab ich halt weiter geübt und jetzt benutz ich nur noch selten meinen Zauberstab, auch wenn ich ihn immer dabei hab.", sprach er ganz gelassen. Mit offenen Mündern sahen alle drei Ex-Hogwartsschüler an, bis Tom anscheinend als erstes seine Stimme wieder fand. „Und du hast das ganz alleine gelernt? Ohne Hilfe?"

„Ja…"

„Weißt du dass es nur ein Hand voll Leute gibt, die das heute noch beherrschen?", fragte Tom ihn verdutzt und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „I-ist das schlimm?" fragte Harry leise und vorsichtig. Tom stutzte und runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Nein, wieso sollte es? Viele würden sich darüber freuen. Ich würde nur nicht damit rumposaunen." Es war nicht so als hätte Harry das vorgehabt, aber es war ein bisschen beunruhigend, dass das anscheinend so selten war. Er nahm sich von dem Obst und bemerkte mit gerunzelter Stirn, dass er immer noch angestarrt wurde. „Behandelt ihr mich jetzt anders? Ich mein…weil ihr das ja jetzt wisst, bin ich in euren Augen jetzt anders?" fragte er und sah die drei Erwachsenen an. Sirius war der erste der etwas sagte. „Du bist immer noch der der gleiche Mensch wie sonst auch Harry. Nur weil ich jetzt weiß, dass du etwas noch besonderes bist als vorher, werde ich dich nicht anders behandeln. Schließlich hattest du auch schon vorher die Magie in dir, auch wenn wir es erst jetzt erfahren." Sagte er sanft und lächelte dem kleinen Gryffindor zu, was sofort erwidert wurde. „Was mit den andern beiden ist, weiß ich nicht. Scheint als hätte es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen…" Sirius zwinkerte Harry kurz zu und dieser sah anschließend zu Tom und Severus. Immer abwechselnd. Tom funkelte Harrys Paten grimmig an, während er redete.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir so leicht etwas die Sprache verschlagen kann!"

„Hab ich etwa dein Ego angekratzt?"

„Du redest mehr, als gut für dich ist, Black!"

„…nenn mich nicht so…!"

„Ich nenne dich wie ich will, Black!"

Sirius stand wütend auf und Tom folgte ihm. Man konnte regelrecht die Magie spüren, die zu knistern begann, als beide gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe rausholten und aufeinander zielten. Harry sah das Ganze überrascht und amüsiert mit an und Severus hatte sich auf einen anderen Platz gesetzt um nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten.

„Oh Gott, Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder. Setzt euch wieder hin!" sagte Harry mittlerweile ungehalten, weil die beiden sich weiter aufwiegelten. „Halt du dich da raus." Knurrte Sirius immer noch wütend, ließ Tom aber nicht aus den Augen. Jede Bewegung bekam er mit. Genau so war es natürlich auch bei Tom. Beide wussten, dass es auf solche kleinen Dinge ankam und eine nicht gesehene Reaktion ausschlaggebend sein konnte. Das war allerdings zuviel für Harry. Er ließ sich doch nichts befehlen! Vor allem nicht, wenn es um solche Kleinigkeiten ging und sie sich wie Kleinkinder benahmen. Fast gleichzeitig wollten Tom und Sirius einen Zauber sprechen, als auf einmal ihre Zauberstäbe verschwanden. Beide blinzelten verdutzt und sahen sich kurz an. Den eigentlichen Grund schon fast vergessend, warum sie ihre Zauberstäbe überhaupt rausgeholt hatten. Immer noch wütend blitzten sie sich schließlich an. „Setzt euch hin…" zischte Harry allmählich stinkwütend und das Licht und das Feuer, das den Raum erhellte, begannen zu flackern. Wie in Trance setzten die beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler sich automatisch und ohne Widerworte wieder hin. Severus sah mit großen Augen immer wieder abwechselnd zu Harry und dann zu Tom und Sirius. _Was war das bitteschön?_, dachte er nur bei sich. Die beiden hatten immer noch glasige Augen, als wären sie geistig nicht anwesend oder hätten keine Kontrolle über ihre Körper. Moment mal, keine Kontrolle? Sein Blick schwank ruckartig zu Harry, der sich wieder zurücklehnte, auf einer Weintraube kaute und eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand in Richtung Sirius und Tom machte. Sofort blinzelten die beiden und der glasige Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwand plötzlich. „Harry?" flüsterte Severus leise. Sein Patensohn sah zu ihm und wusste automatisch, was Severus meinte und nickte kurz nur dazu. Dem Zaubertränkeprofessor stand der Mund offen. Er war das gewesen? Aber, aber wie..?

Sirius sah erst überrascht aus und sah dann böse zu Harry. „Wieso hast du das gemacht? Du solltest dich nicht in Dinge einmischen, die dich nichts angehen!" knurrte er.

„Meinetwegen geht es mich nichts an, aber ich weiß, dass ihr euch wie Kleinkinder benehmt und du glaubst jawohl nicht, dass ich mich von dir herumkommandieren lasse!" erwiderte Harry gelassen und sah mit einem ruhigen Ausdruck in den Augen zu seinem Paten. „Was hast du mit unseren Zauberstäben gemacht?" fragte Tom so ruhig wie er es konnte. Er wusste ja, dass es nichts brachte, wenn er jetzt wütend wurde. Harry lächelte leicht, als er zu Tom sah und seine Bemühungen bemerkte. „Das, mein lieber Tom, ist ein Geheimnis." Antwortete er immer noch lächelnd. „Ich erwarte nur eins von euch. Dann bekommt ihr eure Zauberstäbe gerne wieder." fuhr er mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck auf den Lippen fort. „Und das wäre?" fragte der dunkle Lord überrascht. „Entschuldigt euch…" war das einzige, was der Gryffindor daraufhin sagte, bevor er wieder eine Weintraube in den Mund nahm. „Und wenn wir es nicht tun?" fragte Sirius entsetzt. Harry schluckte kurz die Weintraube hinunter, bevor er sprach. Er wollte ja nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen, denn auch wenn er keine gute Erziehung genossen hatte, legte er viel Wert auf Manieren. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr eure Zauberstäbe ohne meine Hilfe wieder bekommt. Da könnt ihr tun und machen, was ihr wollt…Also?"

_Deine Magie wächst dir über den Kopf…_ hörte und fühlte Harry Tom in seinem Kopf sagen_. Selbst wenn…_ antwortet er darauf nur mit einem Grinsen. Der dunkle Lord seufzte kurz und sah dann von Harry weg in Sirius´ Richtung. „Ich entschuldige mich, dich beleidigt und dich bedroht zu haben…" sprach er leise, aber laut genug, dass man es verstehen konnte. Harry kommentierte das mit einem Lächeln und sah auffordernd zu Sirius. „Sirius?" Es war mehr eine Mahnung, als eine Frage. „Ja ja, schon gut…" grummelte dieser erst, bevor er auch noch einmal seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich provoziert habe, und dass ich versucht habe dich anzugreifen…" murmelte er ebenso leise wie Tom. „Perfekt!" rief Harry und klatschte in die Hände, wodurch die beiden Erwachsenen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder in der Hand hatten. „Und wehe ihr benehmt euch nicht…!" zischte Harry noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie ein wenig gegessen und über das nachgedacht hatten, was vorhin passiert war, seufzte Harry und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen drei Anwesenden auf sich. „Sorry, dass ich das vorhin gemacht habe, aber ich fand es echt lächerlich, wie ihr euch angestellt habt. Tut mir leid, dass ich eure Zauberstäbe genommen und euch dazu gezwungen habe, dass ihr euch hinsetzt…" murmelte er leise in Richtung der beiden, die gemeint waren. „Was für ein Zauber war das eigentlich?" wurde von Tom sofort gefragt. „Eine andere Form vom Imperius…er wäre eigentlich illegal und verboten, wenn man den Zauber nicht schon vor Jahrhunderten vergessen hätte." Antwortete er und sah in zwei entsetzte Gesichter. „Du wendest einen Imperius auf uns an?" kam es geschockt von Sirius. „Wie hätte ich euch sonst dazu bringen sollen, dass ihr euch hinsetzt?" fragte er vorsichtig. Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte resigniert. „Tu das bitte nie, nie wieder. Ich mag es eigentlich, die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu behalten und wirklich angenehm war es auch nicht gerade." Kam es eindringlich von Tom. „Tut mir leid…" kam es nur als Antwort von Harry. Tom lächelte nur besonnen und wuschelte Harry kurz durch die Haare. „Mach dir nichts draus.", antwortete Sirius darauf.

„Trotzdem bist du der Erste, der es geschafft hat, die beiden davon abzuhalten mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Sonst geht es eigentlich nicht so glimpflich aus…" grinste Severus zu Harry. „Vorher hat mich auch noch niemand mit dem Imperius belegt und meinen Zauberstab verschwinden lassen, Sev! Wo hattest du sie eigentlich versteckt?" mischte sich Tom wieder einmal ein. Harry wurde leicht rot, als er die letzte Frage hörte und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Platz, während er auf den Lippen knabbernd nach einer guten Antwort suchte. „Naja…sie waren nicht direkt versteckt…sie also…sie haben eigentlich gar nicht mehr existiert….", nuschelte er leise und merkte sofort, dass es das anders hätte formulieren sollen. „WAS?" hörte man den sonst so beherrschten dunklen Lord schreien. „Du hast unsere Zauberstäbe zerstört?" knurrte Tom, während er den Stab in seiner Hand auf den Boden warf, da er anscheinend ja nicht seiner war. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Hast du überhaupt einmal nachgedacht?! Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass es jeden Zauberstab nur einmal gibt und keine zwei sich gleichen?" zischte er am Ende mit vor Wut verengten rot glühenden Augen.

Harry währenddessen saß mit hängendem Kopf auf seinem Platz und merkte die Wut, die von Tom aus ging. Sofort erinnerte er sich an seinen Onkel und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, um wenig Platz für einen Schlag aufzuweisen. Die Beschimpfungen, die Tom ausstieß trafen einen wunden Punkt und er konnte die paar Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten, nicht unterdrücken. Er zog seine Beine auf das Sofa und umschlang mit seinen Armen seine Knie, während er sein Gesicht darin verbarg. Er fragte sich ernsthaft ob es denn eine gute Idee gewesen war hier herzukommen, wenn Tom jetzt schon die Fassung verlor, kaum dass er da war.

Von den Zweifel bemerkte Tom gar nichts, hatte er sich doch zu sehr in seine Beschimpfungen hineingesteigert. Sirius saß weiß wie eine Wand und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinem Platz und schien nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Der Einzige, der auf Harry achtete war Severus. Langsam stand dieser von seinem Platz auf und kniete sich vor den kleinen Gryffindor. Eine Hand legte er auf sein Knie und mit der Anderen wischte er Harry die Tränen weg. Bei der ersten Berührung zuckte Harry zurück, reagierte danach aber nicht mehr. „Shh…Harry…es ist alles gut. Bruhig´ dich…Tom meint das alles nicht so…Es ist alles okay… Shh…", flüsterte er leise und strich dem Jungen vor ihm liebevoll über den Kopf. „Alles okay? ALLES OKAY?", schrie Tom wie ein Irrer. „Hast du jetzt auch völlig den Verstand verloren, Severus?" schrie er jetzt den Lehrer an.

Dieser stand wütend auf und ging wütend auf Tom zu. PATSCH Wutschnaubend stand Severus vor seinem Lord, der sich jetzt die geschundene Wange hielt. „Du siehst es nicht, oder? Du siehst nicht, wie weh du ihm tust. Du siehst nicht, was er für euch getan hat!" zischte er seinen Freund an und schnaufte frustriert als Tom erneut anfangen wollte zu schreien. „Herrgott Tom! Es sind die gleichen Zauberstäbe! Sie sind aus dem gleichen Holz und in ihnen sind die gleichen Sachen vorhanden! Du hast gar keine Ahnung, was er für euch damit getan hat! Zauberstäbe können sich überlasten, falls du das nicht weißt! Wenn du nur den gleichen Zauber benutzt, immer und immer wieder, wirst du ihn später gar nicht mehr benutzen können! Wenn er das nicht gemacht hätte, wärt ihr später aufgeschmissen! Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie anstrengend das für ihn gewesen sein muss! Was man normalerweise in fast 5 Jahren macht, hat er in ein paar Sekunden getan! Zauberstäbe sind nicht einfach herzustellen, Tom! Ich will nicht wissen, wie anstrengend es für ihn gewesen sein muss!" Fauchte Severus ihn an und drehte ihn so, dass er Harry ansah.

„Schau ihn dir an Tom! Er hat Angst, Angst vor DIR! Er hat tierische Angst davor, dass du ihn schlägst. Siehst du nicht, wie du den Jungen mit ein paar einfachen Worten kaputt machst? Und du machst du immer so große Sorgen um ihn, obwohl du es bist, der ihn verletzt! Willst du wissen, wie es ihm bei seinen Verwandten ergangen ist? Sie standen unter dem Imperius und haben ihn geschlagen und als Missgeburt bezeichnet! Er musste in einem Schrank leben, Tom!" Severus war aufgebracht. Er war so dermaßen aufgebracht, dass er Tom am Liebsten verfluchen würde. Er sah gar nicht, wie sehr er Harry damit weh tat und das machte ihn wütend.

Tom senkte seine Hand von der Wange, die schon kurz davor war etwas anzuschwellen und ging langsam zu Harry. Wie vorher Severus, kniete er sich vor ihn und hob seine Hand um sie an seine Wange zu legen. Aber plötzlich stoppte er. Es war, als würde ihn eine Wand aufhalten und er konnte sie nicht durchbrechen. Hatte Harry wirklich solche Angst vor ihm, dass seine Magie schon versuchte ihn vor ihm zu schützen? Es schmerzte den kleinen Engel vor ihm so zu sehen. Und es schmerzte noch mehr, zu hören, dass er Angst vor ihm hatte.

_Harry?_

…

_Harry, es tut mir leid, wirklich…_

…

_Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich hab es wirklich nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur so wütend, weil ich nicht wusste, dass es der gleiche Zauberstab ist. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich hab dich angeschrien, obwohl ich mich bei dir hätte bedanken müssen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen und nichts was ich gesagt habe, war ernst gemeint. Ich will nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast, nur weil ich mich falsch verhalten habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du uns geholfen hast. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Harry…_

…_ich wollte es dir erklären, aber du hast sofort angefangen zu schreien und ich dachte du hasst mich. Ich dachte du würdest mich schlagen, weil ich was falsch gemacht habe…_

_Harry, Ich würde dich nie schlagen, glaub mir das bitte…_

Tom sah den Gryffindor vor immer noch an, hatte sich doch jetzt neben ihn aufs Sofa gesetzt, und bemerkte das Flimmern der Barriere, das zeigte, dass sie sich auflöste. Als sie ganz weg war, hob Tom wieder seine Hand und legte sie an die Wange von Harry. „Es tut mir leid, wirklich…" flüsterte er leise. Langsam nickte Harry und öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie waren noch gerötete vom weinen, aber das machte nichts. Mit einem Finger strich Tom über Harry Lippen, wo noch immer etwas Blut zu sehen war, als er zu feste drauf gebissen hatte, das dann an Toms Finger hängen blieb. Er führte diesen zu seinem Mund und leckte das Blut ab. Harry wurde wieder leicht rot, wobei Tom nur lächelte. Sein Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust, so dass er dachte, Harry würde es hören und er legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken. _D-Darf ich dich küssen...?_ fragte er mental an Harry. _Bitte…_ kam es nach einem Augenblick leise von Harry zurück. Langsam zog der Lord den schwarzhaarigen vor ihm zu sich, aber sah ihm die ganze Zeit weiter in die Augen. Er schloss sie halb und spürte Harrys warmen Atem schon auf seinen Lippen. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf Harrys und übte leichten Druck aus. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und dieses Mal strich Harry mit der Zunge um Einlass bittend über Toms Lippen. Dieser gewährte sofort und spürte wie kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper zuckten, als sich ihre Zungen berührten. Leicht umschmeichelte Tom Harrys Zunge und saugte einmal leicht daran, was diesem ein Keuchen entlockte. Harry entdeckte und eroberte Toms Mund, von dessen Geschmack er nie genug bekommen konnte, während er sich vollständig zu ihm drehte. Toms eine Hand lag noch immer in Harrys Nacken und die andere auf seiner Hüfte, die er leicht immer wieder rauf und runter streichelte. Harrys Hand lag auf der Hand Toms, die an seiner Hüfte ruhte und die andere legte er leicht auf Toms Oberschenkel.

In Gedanken rang Harry mit sich einen Moment, entschloss sich dann aber, nicht so feige zu sein und es einfach zu wagen. Langsam kniete er sich hin und legte leicht zögernd ein Bein über die Toms. Nach einer Sekunde, in der er keinen Widerspruch von Tom fühlte oder irgendwie bemerkte, setzte Harry sich langsam auf Toms Schoß. Er nahm seine Hand von seinem Oberschenkel und legte sie auf Toms Brust. _Schon viel bequemer…,_sandte er an den Lord. _Mhm…_, kam es nur zustimmend von ihm zurück. Tom Hand wanderte weiter nach hinten auf seinen Po und zog Harry näher zu sich, so dass nur noch wenig Platz zwischen ihnen frei war. Harrys Hand wanderte Toms Arm hoch, bis zu seiner Wange. Als er darüber fuhr, hisste Tom auf und Harry zog sich ein kleines Stückchen zurück, nachdem er die Hand von Toms Wange genommen hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er guten Blick auf die rote Wange hatte. Mit einem Finger strich er ganz leicht darüber, was Tom dennoch dazu veranlasste, die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen einzuziehen. Der Lord spürte Harrys warmen Atem an seiner Wange und erschauderte leicht. „So schlimm…?" hörte er es leise in der Nähe seines Ohrs von dem Gryffindor auf seinem Schoß. „Es geht…" flüsterte er leise zurück. Harry dachte nur daran, dass Toms Wange nicht mehr schmerzen sollte und, dass sie heilen sollte. Tom spürte noch kurz, wie Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Wange setzte und dann ein starkes Kribbeln, bevor der Schmerz vollkommen weg war. „Besser?" flüsterte der Gryffindor erneut, worauf Tom nur ein leises „Danke" hauchen konnte. Der Junge erstaunte ihn immer mehr. „Gut…" hauchte er nur an Toms Ohr, was ihn wiederum zum erschaudern brachte.

Tom entfloh erst ein Keuchen, als Harry leicht in sein Ohr biss und dann an seinem Ohrläppchen saugte. Mental schickte er ein leises Stöhnen an Harry, das er nach außen hin unterdrückte. Für Harry war das Musik in seinen Ohren, was er seinerseits mit einem leicht unterdrückten Keuchen kommentierte. Toms Wangen hatten schon einen gesundes Rot angenommen, was ihn in Harrys Augen noch attraktiver machte. Keiner der beiden sah Severus und Sirius, die amüsiert lächelten. Dass Harry Toms Wange geheilt hatte, war ihnen nicht aufgefallen, aber zumindest dass sich sein Widerstand Tom gegenüber verflüchtigte. Plötzlich bekam Severus so etwas wie einen Geistesblitz und räusperte sich einmal laut. Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an. Wie konnte er doch beiden nur unterbrechen wo es gerade so interessant wurde?! „Ich möchte euch ja nicht stören, aber wir haben etwas Wichtiges vergessen, was dich sehr betrifft Harry und vielleicht auch Tom…." Sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Harry entließ Toms Ohr und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Toms Brust. „Ich bin müde, Tom….", gähnte er leise.

Tom hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet, nachdem Severus angefangen hatte zu sprechen und sah kurz auf die große Standuhr neben dem Kamin. „Severus? Ich würde sagen, wir besprechen das morgen, es war ein anstrengender Tag für ihn…" sagte er seufzend. Severus und Sirius nickten nur zustimmend, nachdem sie ebenfalls kurz auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, die erst 18 Uhr anzeigte. Er hörte leise Harrys ruhigen Atem und schmunzelte. „Ich bring ihn ins Bett…" teilte er Severus und Sirius leise mit, die schon aufgestanden waren. Tom hielt Harry am Po fest und hob ihn hoch, während er aufstand. Mit Harry auf dem Arm ging er zu Tür, wünschte den beiden anderen Erwachsenen noch eine gute Nacht und ging dann die Gänge entlang zu seinem Zimmer. Er war gänzlich in Gedanken versunken, die sich natürlich nur um den Jungen auf seinen Armen drehten. Er fühlte sich so dermaßen glücklich in seiner Gegenwart, dass er es kaum glauben konnte. Alleine beim Anblick des Kleinen schlug sein Herz, als wenn es kein Morgen mehr gäbe. Nicht, dass er jetzt sentimental wurde, aber er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so niedlich war. Seine Naivität machte ihn schrecklich niedlich und dann auch noch diese schüchterne Art.

Tom könnte stundenlang so weiter denken, aber bald kam er bei der Tür zu seinem eigenen Zimmer an. Er steuerte zur gegenüber liegenden Tür und öffnete sie leise. Er wollte Harry ja nicht unnötig aufwecken. Langsam ging er zum Bett in der Mitte und zog die Bettdecke weg. Dann legte Tom Harry ins Bett und sah ihn mit einem Lächeln erst einmal kurz an. Er sah so unschuldig aus, dass man sich am liebsten dazu legen wollte. Der dunkle Lord seufzte entzückt und entkleidete Harry bis auf seine Shorts. Für einen kleinen Augenblick betrachtete Tom noch den Körper vor ihm und deckte ihn dann vorsichtig zu. Zögernd beugte er sich über Harry und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. Mit den Fingern strich er sanft über seine Wange, wodurch Harry schlaftrunken die Augen ein Stückchen öffnete. „Tom?" kam es leise von ihm. Angesprochener sah ihn an und lächelte. „Schlaf weiter." Antwortete er nur, worauf man von Harry ein leises „Okay…" hörte. Langsam ging er zu dem Nachttischchen auf der rechten Seite und legte einen Zettel dort hin. Mit einem leise geflüsterten „Gute Nacht…" ging Tom aus dem Raum und in sein Büro um noch ein wenig zu arbeiten, wenn er das denn konnte, denn seine Gedanken hingen immer noch bei Harry.

tbc


	6. 6 Kapitel

Wie üblich schien die Sonne in die Zimmer von Riddle-Manor und durchströmte sie mit ihrem hellen Licht. Diese Mal jedoch ließ sich ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Gryffindor davon nicht stören, denn ausnahmsweise mal stand sein Bett nicht vor dem Fenster in der prallen Sonne, sondern im schönen kühlen Schatten. Erst recht bei einer solchen Hitze wie zu dieser Jahreszeit, bei einer Temperatur von durchschnittlich 36°C. Langsam driftete der Junge-der-lebt aus dem Land der Träume und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die noch geschlossenen Augen. Mit einem lauten Gähnen und Strecken setzte er sich aufrecht hin und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Den Raum, in dem er jetzt lag, hatte er wirklich noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen, da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Es gab nicht wirklich viel, was hier stand, nur einen Schrank, einen Schreibtisch aus anscheinend dem gleichen Holz und das große dunkelbraune Bett mit schwarzer Seidenbettwäsche, in dem er jetzt lag. Über die ganze Wand erstreckte sich eine riesige Fensterfront mit einem wunderbaren Ausblick über die Ländereien. Bei seinem Rundblick durch das Zimmer bemerkte Harry noch einen kleinen Zettel, wahrscheinlich aus einem Notizblock oder Ähnlichem, auf dem Nachtisch liegen und hob ihn, immer noch gähnend, hoch.

_Guten Morgen Harry!_

_Ich hoffe natürlich du hast gut geschlafen. Falls du irgendetwas brauchst, ruf bitte einfach nach Leila, sie wird dir sicher gerne helfen. Genau gegenüber von deinem Zimmer liegen meine Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer. Falls irgendetwas ist, komm also einfach rüber. Wenn nicht, sehe ich dich hoffentlich beim Frühstück um 10 Uhr. _

_Wenn du in die unterste Schublade deines Nachtschränkchens siehst, wird da eine Kette mit dem Riddle-Wappen liegen und ich bitte dich, dass du sie trägst, wenn du aus dem Zimmer gehst. Alle, die heute hier im Schloss sind, werden daran sehen, dass du ein Gast bist und das Recht hast hier zu sein. Nenn es meinen persönlichen Schutz, wenn du willst. Auch wenn du es nicht benötigst trag es bitte trotzdem. Sicher ist sicher. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass dir hier was passiert. Fühl dich ansonsten einfach wie Zuhause._

_Tom_

Harry legte den Zettel wieder zurück und öffnete die unterste Schublade. Tatsächlich lag dort eine silberne Kette mit einem dunkelroten R als Anhänger. Ohne auch nur kurz zu zögern legte Harry sich die Kette um und sah ein kurzes gelbliches Aufleuchten um die kette herum. Nachdem er sich erneut gestreckt hatte stieg er aus dem Bett aus und sah zu den beiden Türen, von denen eine wohl ins Bad führen musste. Jetzt musste er nur noch wissen welche. Langsam ging er auf eine der Beiden zu und öffnete sie in der Hoffnung die Richtige gefunden zu haben. Mit einem leisen Seufzen stellte er fest, dass er sich auf dem Flur befand. Er wollte gerade wieder in sein Zimmer verschwinden, als sich die Tür gegenüber von ihm auftat und ein komplett angezogener Tom aus der Tür trat. Erst wollte Harry ihm einen Guten Morgen wünschen, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er hier in nichts außer seinen Shorts stand. Augenblicklich lief er knallrot an und sah noch den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck von Tom, bevor er die Tür wieder schnell zuschlug. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße….oh Gott war das peinlich. Wahrscheinlich liegt er jetzt auf dem Boden und lacht sich kaputt…" grummelte ein immer noch roter Harry.

Mit laut klopfendem Herz ging er langsam zur anderen Tür, die demnach das Bad beherbergen musste. Seufzend öffnete er Tür und bewunderte für den ersten Augenblick das komplett schwarze Bad. Nach ca. einer viertel Stunde stieg er aus der Dusche und schnappte sich ein Handtuch, das er schnell um seine Hüfte wickelte. Leise grummelnd bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass er seine Sachen vergessen hatte und stapfte von einer kleinen Dampfwolke gefolgt aus dem Bad. Harry hinterließ eine kleine Spur Wasser, was er aber gekonnt ignorierte, und tapste zu dem Stuhl, auf dem seine Sachen lagen. Aus seinem Umhang nahm er den kleinen Koffer und vergrößerte ihn schnell, den er mit einem leisen Klack öffnete und Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einer Boxershorts. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren seine Haare wieder trocken und er kramte wieder in seinem Koffer nach seiner engen schwarzen Hose und einem weinrotem Hemd. Gerade hatte er die Hose übergezogen als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!" rief er und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer ihn da gerade störte. Harry sah anscheinend überrascht aus, da Severus grinste während er im Türrahmen stand. „Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte er immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Klar, warum nicht…" antwortete Harry schnell.

Severus ging kurz ins Bad und kam mit einer Haarbürste bewaffnet wieder zu seinem Patensohn ins Zimmer. Dieser zog sich gerade das Hemd über die Schultern als er hörte, wie Severus hinter ihn trat. Dieser nahm Harrys Haare in die Hand und fing an, sie vorsichtig zu kämmen. Harry konnte nur leicht über die Vorsicht lächeln, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Da er noch vor dem geöffneten Koffer stand nahm er ein Haarband in ungefähr der selben Farbe wie der seines Oberteils und hielt es nach hinten zu Severus. Stumm nahm er es an und band die Haare des Gryffindors zusammen. „Danke…" sagte Harry noch kurz, bevor er sich umdrehte und Severus ein kurzes, aber liebes und ernst gemeintes Lächeln schenkte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du extra hier hingekommen bist um mir meine Haar zusammen zu binden…also, was ist los?" grinste der Kleinere immer noch. Sev erwiderte den amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur vorbeischauen, ob du schon wach bist. Wenn du Lust hast kann ich dir ja das schloss oder den Garten etwas zeigen. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst!" bot er Harry an. Innerlich freute Harry sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass er erstens raus gehen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er sich verlief und zweitens, dass er jemanden hatte, mit dem er endlich reden konnte. Er hatte schon gestern gemerkt, dass man mit Severus wirklich gut reden konnte und auch, dass er Dinge verstand, wenn man es nicht unbedingt laut aussprach. Zustimmend nickte Harry und freute sich wirklich darauf. „Ich wollte heute eh noch mal raus und alleine ist das langweilig…" Beide grinsten sich kurz an. „Zum Frühstück werden wir wieder da sein…" lächelte Sev nur und sein Blick fiel auf die Kette, die Harry trug. „Hat er sie dir also schon gegeben…" schüttelte er leicht amüsiert den Kopf. „Ja ja… SEIN persönlicher Schutz!" sagte Harry nur und rollte mir den Augen. Missbilligend zog Sev eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Tom gibt sie nicht jedem, Harry. Selbst wenn du es nicht brauchen solltest, heißt es doch, dass du ihm etwas bedeutest. Andere würden sich drüber freuen…" grinste er nur. Auch wenn der Gryffindor bei den Worten von seinem Paten etwas rot wurde, verschränkte er trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin aber nicht die anderen!"

Severus musste bei diesem Anblick lachen. Es sah einfach zu niedlich aus. „Ist ja auch egal…" Der Ex-Slytherin ging zur Tür und drehte seinen Kopf noch einmal nach Harry um. „Kommst du?" fragte er nur freundlich.

„Sev? Wartest du noch kurz….? Bitte." Er vergrößerte es schnell und öffnete die Schatulle dann. Innen drin saß wieder die kleine Elfe mit ihrer Harfe in der Hand und wollte zu einem Lied ansetzten, als Harry sie lächelnd unterbrach. „Guten Morgen Synthia…" wünschte er ihr. Synthia erwiderte das Lächeln und stellte die Harfe an ihre Seite auf das Podest. „Guten Morgen Harry. Was ist los, dass du mich herholst, wenn du kein Lied hören willst?" kam es ein klein wenig verwirrt von ihr. Währenddessen trat Sev näher an Harry und somit in Synthias Blickfeld. „Lang nicht mehr gesehen Syn…" grüßte er die kleine Elfe, die schon aufgestanden war. „Hallo Sevvie!" antwortete sie nur mit einem freudigen Lächeln. „Sevvie?" kam es kichernd von Harry. Sev grummelte kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Das hat sie sich nie abgewöhnt seit Lily damit angefangen hat…." Seufzte er nur Kopf schüttelnd. Für einen kurzen Moment verloren Harrys Augen den goldenen Glanz und etwas Trübes legte sich wie ein Schleier über sie. Es verschwand aber so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Syn war anscheinend die Einzige, die es bemerkt hatte, und schaute den Gryffindor vor sich besorgt an. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen zog sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich. „Ach ja, du hast ja gesagt, dass du nur hier bist, wenn ich das Kästchen öffne und du sonst auch bei deiner Familie bist. Kannst du mir sagen, wo genau du lebst? Ich weiß, es geht mich wahrscheinlich nichts an, aber es würde mich schon interessieren." Verdutzt sahen sich Sev und Syn kurz an, bevor die Elfe nickte. „Eigentlich leben wir gar nicht an einem festen Ort. Wir können überall hin, wenn dort nur genug Wasser ist und der Ort nicht durch irgendwelche Mauern oder Wände geschützt ist. Es muss schon draußen sein und am Besten an einem Platz in der freien Natur. Aber, da man uns nicht sehen kann, wenn man nicht weiß, dass wir da sind, halten wir uns meist auch an Brunnen oder Seen auf. Es macht Spaß die Menschen zu beobachten." Kicherte sie am Ende. „Aber hauptsächlich leben wir in den Bäumen an großen Wasserfällen. Nur für die wichtigen Anlässe des Königshauses kommen wir immer wieder zu den Elben, aber in den letzten 16 Jahren waren wir gar nicht mehr dort. Und alles nur, weil Liliana verschwunden ist." Am Ende wurde Syn leiser und trauriger. „Irgendeine hinterhältige Beraterin hat ihren Platz eingenommen als ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Sie haben es nicht verkraftet ihr einziges Kind zu verlieren. Damit war sie die Ranghöchste und hatte auch noch Anspruch darauf. Wir wollen nicht mehr dorthin zurück. Sie unterdrückt das normale Volk und bevorzugt den Hohen Rat und Andere, die einen hohen Rang in der Gesellschaft haben." Seufzte sie schlussendlich.

Ein kleines, aber auch ein wenig trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf Severus Lippen. „Syn…" wisperte er leise, um sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken zu holen und gleichzeitig ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Hast du Lily jemals gefragt, wie sie mit Nachnamen heißt?" Verwirrt schüttelte die kleine Elfe ihren Kopf. „Sie hieß eigentlich nicht wirklich Lilly. Es war mehr eine Abkürzung für Liliana Jane Rowena Evans. Eure verschwundene Prinzessin." Harry drehte sich geschockt um, als er die Worte seines Paten vernahm. Wie konnte das sein? Aber, das hieße ja…nein…er konnte doch nicht… Ein leises Schluchzen kam aus der Nähe der Schatulle, wo Syn jetzt am Rand des Tisches saß. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Schnell ging der Gryffindor zu der Elfe und setzte sie auf seiner Hand ab. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und hob seine Hand zu ihren Händen. „Hey…Shh…nicht weinen. Es ist doch alles okay...es tut weh, dich weinen zu sehen…" flüsterte er beruhigend. Leise schniefend, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie zu ihm auf und nahm seinen Finger in beide Hände. Es sah süß aus wie sie das tat. „Du hast so viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. Sie konnte es auch nicht haben, wenn ich geweint habe. Es tut mir leid, dass du dich nicht mehr an sie erinnern kannst. Sie war eine wunderbare Freundin und Mutter. Sie hat sich immer um dich gesorgt, als du noch klein warst. Sie hat James und dich von ganzem Herzen geliebt." Sagte sie sanft. Harry traten kleine Tränen in die Augen, als sie das sagte. Noch nie hatte jemand ihn mit seiner Mutter verglichen, außer wenn es um seine Augen ging.

Leise seufzend kam auch Severus näher und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Patensohns, während er zu Syn sprach. „Anscheinend hast du James auch gekannt…" fing er leise seufzend an. „Er hieß ebenfalls nicht James. Er hat sich genauso wie Lilliana versteckt gehalten und einen anderen Namen angenommen. Sie wollten beide ihre Namen nicht zu sehr ändern und deshalb wurde der Name Liliana Jane Rowena Evans zu Lily Evans und Jonathan Christoph Godric Potter zu James Potter. Beide haben es sehr gut geheim gehalten. Soweit ich weiß war ich der Einzige, dem sie es gesagt haben. Ich wusste wie wichtig es ihnen war und habe bis heute immer geschwiegen." Seufzte er nur leise und grinste leicht, als er die immer noch leicht verwirrten Gesichter vor ihm sah. „Ihr wollt bestimmt wissen, warum Jonathan seinen Namen geändert hat, hmm?" Sev grinste immer noch, bis Harry schließlich die Geduld platzte. „Jetzt sag schon!" meckerte er ärgerlich. Er wollte endlich wissen, was genau los war und Severus nicht aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Immerhin ging es hier um seine Eltern und um seine Familie, über die er sich in den letzten Tagen große Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Also…Jonathan war auch nicht gerade eine unwichtige Person…" Severus fuhr sich schnell durch die Haare und Harry sah ihn ungeduldig an. Severus fuhr endlich fort, nachdem er kurz tief eingeatmet hatte. „Jonathan war der Prinz der Schattenelben…" kam es leise von ihm. Harry war verwirrt, äußerst verwirrt. Immerhin passierte es nicht jeden Tag, dass man erfuhr, dass die Eltern etwas mit irgendwelchen Königshäusern zu tun hatte. „W-Was heißt das jetzt für mich…?" fragte er leise, immer noch auf einen imaginären Punkt starrend. Trotzdem hörte er das leise Seufzen seines Paten. „Du bist König der Lichtelben und der Nachfolger deiner Großeltern, die über die Schattenelben regieren…"

Harry fühlte sich wie in Watte gehüllt. König…König….König der Lichtelben…und irgendwann auch König der Schattenelben? Wie wunderbar. „D-Das ist nicht ganz richtig Severus…" räusperte sich die kleine Elfe. Nervös knetete Synthia ihre Hände und schluckte schwer. Warum musste gerade sie ihm das erzählen? Konnte das nicht jemand anderes machen? Sie hatte da doch gar nichts mit zu tun! Wie froh wäre sie gewesen, wenn Harry einfach wieder den Deckel der Schatulle geschlossen hätte und nicht sie ihm das erklären müsste. Harry schwenkte seinen Blick zu ihr, was die Kleine noch nervöser machte.

„Ich glaub, schlimmer kann's gar nicht mehr kommen…also rück schon raus damit." Versuchte er sie aufzumuntern, was ihm auch gelang. Syn sammelte sich noch einmal kurz und begann dann langsam zu erklären. „Sie sind nicht nur König von einem Volk, Hoheit." Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und korrigierte sie schroff. „Harry…" sagte er kurz und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Natürlich, warum nicht?! Wenn er schon König eines Volkes war, wieso dann nicht auch noch ein zweites dazu? Es war ja nicht so, als ginge die Welt unter…! „K-Könntest du mir das etwas genauer erklären? Bitte?" fragte er vorsichtig und mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Ob er das aber wirklich hören wollte, wusste er nicht. Böses ahnend sah der Gryffindor Synthia an. „Jonathan ist zur gleichen Zeit verschwunden, wie Liliana und natürlich haben alle vier Eltern versucht, sie zu finden. Lilianas Eltern wussten erst einen Monat später davon, dass Jonathan verschwunden war und andersherum war es genauso. So kam keiner darauf, dass es einen Zusammenhang geben könnte und sie haben alles versucht die Beiden zu finden. Während Lilianas Eltern Boten schickten, machten sich die Jonathans Eltern selbst auf die Suche. Ihr Sohn war alles für sie... Sie wurden auf ihrer Suche überfallen und haben den Angriff nicht überlebt. Die Schattenelben haben kurz darauf jemanden gewählt und zum König ernannt. Im Gegensatz zu unserer momentanen Königin, ist ihr König gerecht und verhält sich hervorragend. Er hat aber nicht den Respekt von allen, weil er kein königliches Blut in sich trägt."

Severus war geschockt. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er das Ganze auffassen sollte. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Harry ging. Innerhalb knapp einer Stunde hatte er erfahren, dass er der König zweier Völker war. Er beneidete ihn gerade absolut nicht.

Besorgt sah er zu seinem Patensohn, der ohne jedwede Emotion weiterhin zu Syn sah. „Dann sind es jetzt eben zwei Völker, nicht eins….", sagte er gespielt ruhig. Aber in seinem Kopf wütete Chaos. Wie in Trance stand er langsam auf und setzte Syn auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Er musste raus hier. Er würde es nicht länger aushalten, jemanden um sich herum zu haben, der ihm erzählte, er sei wieder einmal etwas Besonderes. Niemals würde sein Leben normal verlaufen oder er einfach nur „Harry" sein.

Severus und Synthia sahen ihm besorgt und traurig hinterher. Sie konnten doch auch nichts daran ändern. Er hätte es sonst von irgendwem anders herausgefunden. Und Sev wusste nicht, ob er das dann besser verkraftet hätte. Der Junge hatte sich schon in den letzten Tagen darauf eingestellt, dass er mehr Neues erfahren würde, als ihm wahrscheinlich lieb war. Severus würde alles tun, um es ihm leichter zu machen, aber er konnte nichts machen. Er seufzte noch einmal und stand dann auf. Er sah zu Syn und trug sie zum Kästchen. „Er wird damit klarkommen. Es braucht nur alles seine Zeit." Weiterhin betrübt nickte die Elfe nur und setzte sich dann auf das Podest. „Tschüss…Sevvie…" Beide tauschten ein letztes trauriges Lächeln, bevor Sev den Deckel schloss und sich selbst auch aus dem Raum machte. Er brauchte jetzt erst einmal einen Scotch.

Harry fand sich schnell vor einer großen Tür wieder und merkte, dass ihn seine Füße unbewusst zur hauseigenen Bibliothek getragen hatten. Mit einem großen Seufzen versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es brachte ja nichts, wenn er sich von seinen verwirrenden Gedanken überwältigen ließ, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste was denn wirklich Sache war. Das Einzige, was er bisher wusste war, dass er anscheinend „König" war von einem Volk das er nicht einmal wirklich kannte. Die aufkommende Panik drängte er schnell wieder in eine dunkle Ecke seines Kopfes zurück und fuhr mit seinem Gedanken fort. Er wusste, dass er König war, aber nicht was das denn genau bedeutete, welche Pflichten und Aufgaben damit einhergingen. Bevor er also Panik schob würde er also erst einmal alle Bücher, die sich in Toms Bibliothek über Elben etc. befanden, verschlingen und dann konnte er immer noch entscheiden ob er sich dem Ganzen stellen wollte.

Endlich etwas ruhiger öffnete er die Flügeltüren und bestaunte die Vielzahl an Büchern, Zeitungen und Rollen Pergament, die ordentlich bis zur Decke gestapelt waren. Mit großen Augen suchte er die Regale ab und fand sich schließlich im Gang _magische Geschöpfe und ihre Völker_ wieder. Die Bände _Elfen, Elben und ihre Magie _ und _ Die Geschichte des Elben-Königreiches _ schienen zumindest ein guter Anfang zu sein und er hoffte sehnsüchtig, dass sie gute Neuigkeiten für ihn hatten. Er verkrümelte sich mit beiden Büchern in eine Ecke und hoffte, dass er dort ungestört lesen konnte, denn auf die besorgten Blicke seiner Patenonkel und die elendigen Fragen hatte er absolut keine Lust. Da er sich erst einmal beruhigen und sich einen groben Überblick über die Elben verschaffen wollte, schlug er zuerst das Geschichtsbuch auf. Seine Gebete waren anscheinend erhört worden, denn er fand wirklich gute Neuigkeiten und eine detaillierte Beschreibung der elbischen Politik und aller Ämter, einschließlich des Königshauses. Erleichtert dankte Harry Gott, Merlin und jedem, der ihn hören konnte.

Seine Sorgen über Verantwortung, die er zu tragen hätte, warum absolut unbegründet, denn es wurde ausführlich erklärt, dass ein Elb, der königliches Blut in sich trug, auch nur das symbolische Oberhaupt sein konnte, wenn er es denn so wollte. Die Könige der Schatten- und der Lichtelben hielten größtenteils die Position von Beratern inne, auch wenn sie ein grundsätzliches Veto-Recht hatten und über Gesetze und Anträge komplett alleine entscheiden konnten, wenn sie wollten. Kein Wunder, dass die Königin von der Synthia erzählt hatte problemlos ihre Macht missbrauchen konnte, ohne dass sich der Hohe Rat, der von den Elben gewählt wurde, dagegen wehren konnte. Wenn er sich also entschied die Position des Oberhauptes an sich zu nehmen, dann musste er nur zu einer Hand voll Anlässen pro Jahr erscheinen und würde manchmal vom Hohen Rat zu schweren Entscheidungen konsultiert. Alles in Allem nicht so schlimm. Dass er dann nur die Farben schwarz und weiß tragen durfte um die beiden Völker darzustellen, könnte nervig sein, aber das würde er auch noch überleben. Harrys musste eigentlich keine Entscheidung mehr treffen, denn er konnte den Krieg, der seit Jahren zwischen den beiden Elbenvölkern tobte, beenden und das einfach nur weil er König über beide Völker herrschte. Somit konnten sie sich nicht mehr bekämpfen und waren gezwungen ihre Waffen fallen zu lassen.

Erleichtert schlug er das große Buch zu und zog das Zweite zu sich. Er mochte jetzt zwar wissen, was seine Aufgabe sein würde, aber er wusste trotzdem noch nicht alles über sich selbst und da konnte es kaum schaden, wenn er sich etwas schlau machte. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass die ein oder andere Überraschung in dem Wälzer steckte und auch nicht, dass nicht alles darin erfreulich war. Gut gelaunt macht Harry sich daran so schnell wie möglich das Buch zu beenden, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten sich den restlichen Tag mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen. Alle Gedanken an einen schönen Nachmittag verflogen als er ungefähr bei der Hälfte angekommen war und sein Herz einen Moment aussetzte. Die Panik, die er vorher verdrängt hatte, machte sich plötzlich doppelt so stark in seinem Kopf breit. Er sah mit großen Augen auf den Text und rechnete mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch, als er einen kleinen Abschnitt insgesamt fünf Mal las. Aber egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte, die Worte änderten sich nicht. _D-Das kann nicht sein…. Das KANN einfach nicht sein!_, schrie er in seinem Kopf und merkte nicht wie am anderen Ende des Gebäudes ein Dunkler Lord durch den Anflug von Panik in die Knie sackte. Er wusste von Severus was geschehen war, aber auf solch eine Verzweiflung war er nicht gefasst gewesen. Einen Wimpernschlag später tauchte Tom am Eingang der Bibliothek auf und sah sich verzweifelt um.

„Harry! HARRY!" Der Elb wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und stolperte planlos in den Gang, wo er in Toms Blickfeld trat, der sofort besorgt auf ihn zu kam. „Was ist los? Ist irgendwas passiert?! Geht´s dir gut? Harry, sag doch was!" Mit bebender Unterlippe und einem Haufen Gedanken, die sich in seinem Kopf überschlugen, wich Harry vor ihm zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Laut hallten Teile des Textes in seinem Kopf wieder. _…hat der Thronerbe sich einen Partner zu nehmen und die maximal 1 Jahr dauernde Verlobungszeit einzuleiten…nach seinem Eintritt in das Erwachsenenalter…bevor ein neuer Mond aufgeht…_ Besonders der letzte Teil widerholte sich oft in seinen Gedanken. _…bevor ein neuer Mond aufgeht…_ Tom klappte der Mund auf, als auch er den Text hörte. Als Harry die Augen aufriss und ihn geschockt ansah, wusste Tom, dass Harry nicht die Absicht gehabt hatte ihn mithören zu lassen. Vehement schüttelte der Elb den Kopf und wich weiter zurück ohne sein Gegenüber aus den Augen zu lassen. „N-Nein…!", stammelte er verzweifelt. „I-Ich will das nicht… Ich mach das nicht!" Seine Augen huschte verzweifelt hin und her und sein Kopf fing an zu dröhnen und Tom hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Harry, beruhige dich." Als Tom erneut einen Schritt auf ihn zu gehen wollte, platzte Harry der Kragen. „Verschwinde! LASS MICH EINFACH IN RUHE!", schrie er ihn an und stürmte aus die Bibliothek. Tom konnte ihm nur verdattert hinterher schauen und merkte wie Harry seinen Teil ihrer Verbindung blockierte.

Ohne darauf zu achten wo er hinlief, stürmte Harry die Gänge entlang und war froh, dass ihm keiner auf dem Weg begegnete. Als er merkte, dass er in einem Teil des Manors war, der anscheinend unbewohnt war, wenn man die leichten Spinnenweben und das Fehlen von Gemälden als Indiz nehmen konnte. Kurz blieb er stehen, sah sich um und öffnete dann wahllos die nächste Tür. Der Raum dahinter war eher spärlich besät und schien vormals ein Arbeitszimmer gewesen zu sein, denn der Schreibtisch stand noch immer dort, auch wenn er mit einem weißen Laken bedeckt war. Ein leeres Regal war alles, was sich sonst noch in dem kleinen Raum befand und zielstrebig schritt Harry auf das Fenster zu und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Jetzt wo er alleine war, waren ihm seine Gedanken viel zu laut und besonders die letzten, die mit dieser Verlobung zu tun hatten, verdrängte er augenblicklich. Auch wenn er sich dabei wie ein kleines, trotziges Kind benahm und nicht wie der Erwachsene, der er eigentlich sein müsste, tat er so als könne er das Gelesene einfach ignorieren. Vielleicht, wenn er sich versteckte bis die Frist vorbei war, wär dann alles einfacher? Vielleicht sollte es einfach nicht sein? Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, war das hier alles nur ein Traum und er hatte nichts zu befürchten.

Harry seufzte laut und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein. Natürlich musste es wieder unbedingt IHN treffen! Die letzten Tage waren auch so schon anstrengend genug gewesen, da hatte es ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass er sich verloben musste, wenn er seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als Thronerbe einnehmen wollte. Wo sollte er so schnell jemanden finden, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte? Und da Elben länger als Menschen lebten, würde das eine wirklich lange Zeit werden! „Bevor ein neuer Mond aufgeht" hieß jetzt für ihn so viel wie 3 Wochen, denn es war erst ein paar Tage her, dass Neumond gewesen war. Oh, er konnte sich schon denken wie viele Bewerber er haben würde, wenn er es bekannt gäbe. Aber wollte er das? Wollte er jemanden an seiner Seite haben, der ihn nur heiraten würde um auf den Thron zu kommen? Harry hatte sich immer eine Familie gewünscht. Eine RICHTIGE Familie, in der man sich liebte und glücklich war. Und dazu zählte ganz sicher keine Ehe, die nur aufgrund von politischen Vorteilen geschlossen wurde. _Ehe…_, ihm wurde schlecht als er daran dachte. Nicht, dass er Bindungsängste oder sonst was hätte, aber er war gerade einmal 17 und heiraten stand nicht gerade auf der Liste der Dinge, die er sofort machen wollte, wenn er volljährig war. Sein Kopf rumorte und von den vielen Gedanken, Zweifeln und Ängsten ganz verwirrt fing Harry an zu dösen. Wenn er sich etwas hinlegte und wartete bis die Kopfschmerzen vergingen, vielleicht würde er dann eine Lösung finden. Hoffentlich eine, die alle (auch ihn) zufrieden stellte.

Aus einem kurzen Nickerchen wurden schnell mehrere Stunden, in denen er vor dem Fenster lag und döste. Als er wieder aufwachte schien es schon spät am Abend zu sein, denn vor dem Fenster war mittlerweile der Mond aufgegangen und sein Magen protestierte laut. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und sich auf den Weg zur Küche machen, als hinter ihm die Tür aufgerissen wurde und er sich erschrocken hinter dem Schreibtisch verkroch. Mit großen Augen und klopfendem Herzen verharrte er in der Position, während er gedanklich betete, dass es nicht Tom war, der da rein gestürmt kam. Er war nicht gerade nett zu ihm gewesen und wer auch immer es war, der da in der Tür stand, schien nicht gerade zu Späßen aufgelegt zu sein. Tom war aber auch selber schuld, es war doch deutlich gewesen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, und trotzdem hatte Tom ihn in die Ecke gedrängt. Da war er halt ein wenig wütend geworden, na und?

Ein paar endlose Sekunden hockte er hinter dem Tisch und versucht sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, während er nach dem Motto „wen ich dich nicht sehen kann, kannst du mich auch nicht sehen" die Augen zu kniff. Als er Schritte hörte, die sich näherten und schließlich um den Schreibtisch herum kamen, öffnete er langsam wieder die Augen und sah ein Paar Füße vor sich. Als er an der Person hochsah, war er einerseits erleichtert, denn es war nicht Tom, andererseits war er ein wenig verängstigt, denn vor ihm Stand Bellatrix Lestrange, live und in Farbe! Wie ein verschrecktes Reh saß Harry vor einer der meist gefürchteten Hexen, die ihn mit einem grimmige Ausdruck ansah, und wusste jetzt nicht ob er ein paar schwarze Flüche oder eine Schmipftirade erwarten musste. Anscheinend gab er aber ein ziemlich komisches Bild ab, denn er sah deutlich wie Bellatrix Mundwinkel zuckten als wolle sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Harry James Potter!" Verschreckt stand eben dieser auf und war bei dem herrischen Ton versucht zu salutieren, aber er wusste nicht ob Madame Lestrange das genau so lustig gefunden hätte, also ließ er es lieber. „J-Ja?", kam es stattdessen unsicher von ihm. Bellatrix stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah dabei aus wie Molly Weasley, wenn sie sauer war. Also würden heute doch keine Flüche fliegen, na Gott sei Dank! „Weißt du eigentlich wie besorgt alle waren, dass du nicht zum Frühstück und auch nicht zum Mittagessen gekommen bist?! Sirius hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, dass dich endlich alle kennen lernen und dabei versteckst du dich irgendwo und schmollst wie ein kleines Kind!" Harry wollte sich rechtfertigen, aber Bellatrix ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. „Keiner wusste wo du bist! Und als wir aus Tom auch nichts raus bekommen haben, mussten wir jedes Zimmer einzeln durchsuchen! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht einfach so zu verschwinden?! Ist ja auch egal, wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es bestimmt noch zum Abendessen." Mit diesen Worten nahm Bellatrix seine Hand und fing an ihn aus dem Raum zu ziehen. Überrascht folgte Harry ihr, bis ihm bewusst wurde wo sie denn gerade hin wollte. Abendessen hieß, dass er auf alle anderen treffen würde und auch auf Tom. Tom, der bestimmt sauer war. Und Tom, der ganz sicher von Harry wissen wollte was er denn jetzt vorhatte. Harrys Herz pochte hoch bis in seinen Hals.

„Stopp!" Ruckartig blieb Harry stehen und Bellatrix drehte sich mit deutlichem Missfallen zu ihm um. Sie wollte gerade wieder dazu ansetzen ihn an zu meckern, als sie sah wie verschreckt Harry vor ihr stand. Er hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und man konnte sehen wie er immer wieder schluckte und seine Augen hektisch von einem Ort zum anderen schossen. Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und atmete tief durch ehe sie langsam auf ihn zu ging. „Harry, was ist los?" Misstrauisch sah Harry Bellatrix an. Sie schien ja wirklich nett zu sein und alles, aber er kannte sie nicht einmal und da sollte er mit ihr darüber reden? Er wollte mit jemandem reden, aber dieser jemand war bestimmt nicht Bellatrix. Er wollte... er wollte… Sirius! Er wollte zu seinem Patenonkel, der einzigen Person, die er hier wirklich kannte, und sich einfach nur bei ihm ausheulen, ihm alles erzählen, was gewesen war und ihn bedrückte. Er hatte in den ganzen letzten Tagen nicht einmal darüber geredet wie es ihm ging mit allem, was gerade bei ihm passierte, und er wollte einfach nur zu seinem Patenonkel. Aber Sirius war bestimmt beim Abendessen und um mit ihm zu reden müsste er da auch hin gehen. Anscheinend kam er nicht drum herum mit Bellatrix mit zu gehen.

Mit einem Seufzen sah er die Hexe vor sich an und wies ihr an ihn zum Esszimmer zu bringen. Mit einem Schulterzucken ging sie voran und lief die Gänge entlang. Ihr sollte es egal sein, wenn er nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Wer nicht will, der hat schon. Ohne zu warten stieß Bellatrix die Tür vor ihnen auf und hopste mit einem Grinsen in den Raum. „Ich hab da wen mitgebracht!", lachte sie, während sie sich zu den anderen setzte, die mit dem Essen schon begonnen hatten. Außer denen, denen Harry schon begegnet war, waren noch Lucius Malfoy und jemand, der eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius hatte, anwesend. Fest entschlossen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen trat er mit erhobenem Haupt in den Raum und sah sich den erleichterten Blicken von Sirius und Severus entgegen. Tom schien ihn zu ignorieren und Sirius sprang sofort auf und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Harry! Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wieder aufgetaucht bist!" Harry sah seinen Patenonkel entschuldigend an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Als er nach mehreren Versuchen immer noch keinen Ton rausbrachte und ziemlich hilflos ausgesehen haben musste, sah Sirius ihn besorgt an und zog ihn zu dem leeren Platz zwischen sich und Severus. „Wir reden nach dem Essen, okay?" Harry nickte erleichtert und sah sich nun genauer am Tisch um. Sein Magen grummelte laut, was alle Anwesenden ziemlich amüsierte. Tom saß natürlich am Kopf des Tisches und schien ihn komplett zu ignorieren, was in Harry wieder Schuldgefühle weckte. Rechts neben ihm saß Bellatrix, dann Lucius Malfoy und schließlich jemand, der offensichtlich mit Sirius verwandt war. Harry saß direkt gegenüber von Lucius, zwischen seinen beiden Patenonkeln.

Sirius zeigte mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf ihre Gegenüber um sie alle vorzustellen. „Lucius und Bella kennst du ja schon, Harry, und das hier ist mein kleines Brüderchen, Regulus!" Während Lucius ihm nur zunickte und Bellatrix leise auf Tom einredete, sah Regulus ihn mit einem Grinsen an, das dem von Sirius so sehr ähnelte, dass die beiden Zwillinge hätten sein können. Aber im Gegensatz zu Sirius trug Regulus seine Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und hatte dunkelbraune Augen. Er schien auch ein bisschen größer zu sein als Sirius. Mit einem leisen „Hallo" begrüßte Harry Regulus und Lucius und wandte sich dann stillschweigend seinem Essen zu, das er so schnell wie möglich verputzen wollte. Ihm war unwohl wenn Tom ihn ignorierte und die Stimmung am Tisch war auch nicht gerade die Beste. Er bereute es schon fast überhaupt hergekommen zu sein. Ein weiteres Mal sah er auf und sah unsicher in Toms Richtung, wobei dieser genau in dem Moment seinen Blick erwiderte. Mit missmutig zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und alles in allem ziemlich unzufriedener Miene sah der Dunkle Lord ihn einen Augenblick an ehe er sich wieder abwandte und ein paar kurze Worte mit Bella wechselte. Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose und seine Stimmung wurde noch schlechter. Er hatte wirklich nicht gewollt, dass Tom sauer auf ihn war, obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste was er ihm getan hatte. Aber vielleicht wusste Sirius ja Rat. Ungeduldig sah Harry seinem Paten beim Essen zu und war dabei anscheinend nicht besonders unauffällig, denn Sirius beeilte sich sehr und nahm –sehr untypisch für ihn- nicht einmal ein zweites Dessert. Kaum war er fertig zog er Harry auch schon auf die Füße und schleifte ihn unter mehreren verwirrten Blicken aus dem Raum.

Sie waren kaum auf dem Flur, da warf sich Harry auch schon mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen in Sirius Arme. Erschrocken fing dieser ihn auf und zog ihn eng an sich, während er ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn zwang hochzusehen. „Harry, was ist denn los?" Harry schluckte krampfhaft und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er sah seinen Paten hilflos und mit bebender Unterlippe an. „Oh Sirius! Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll!", schniefte er leise. „Die ganzen letzten Tage waren so chaotisch und immer wieder kommt irgendetwas neues, das ich plötzlich erfahre oder passiert! Erst dreht man mir mein ganzen Weltbild um und erzählt mir Dumbledore ist der Böse, dann mach ich mit _Voldemort_ mitten auf dem Flur rum und heute erfahr ich auch noch, dass ich heiraten muss um König zu werden, wovon ich nicht einmal weiß ob ich das überhaupt will!" Zuerst konnte Sirius sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als Harry die Episode mit Tom ansprach, aber zum Ende hin klappte ihm vor Schreck und Entsetzen der Mund auf. _Heiraten? König? Wie bitte?!_

Harry holte gerade tief Luft um seinem Ärger erneut Luft zu machen, aber Sirius schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab. „Was meinst du mit heiraten?! Erzähl mir mal genau, was heute passiert ist!", forderte er ihn auf und Harry wirkte noch niedergeschlagener als vor einem Augenblick, als er erneut daran dachte was seit dem Morgen geschehen war. Trotz seiner schlechten Stimmung ließ er mit einer für ihn untypischen Monotonie den Tag Revue passieren. Während er erzählte und auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand starrte, hing Sirius an jedem seiner Worte und konnte es sich schwer verkneifen seinem Schrecken Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Als Harry seine Erzählung beendet hatte, sah Sirius einen Moment lang aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknen und er musste sich einen Moment sammeln, bevor er einen Ton rausbrachte. Mit einem schwermütigen Seufzen zog er Harry erneut an sich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. „Harry, oh mein Kleiner! Es tut mir so Leid, dass du das alles jetzt auf einen Schlag erfährst." Harry klammerte sich an seinen Patenonkel und merkte sofort, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war mit Sirius zu reden, denn er merkte jetzt schon wie sich das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf langsam legte. Ihm kam wieder Toms verärgerter Blick in den Sinn und er sah zu Sirius auf. „Hat…Hat Tom irgendwas gesagt warum er so sauer ist?" Sirius sah ihn überrascht an, aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist schon den ganzen Mittag so gewesen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, der kriegt sich schon wieder ein." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube er ist sauer auf mich. Ich war nicht besonders nett zu ihm, aber er hätt wissen müssen, dass ich etwas gereizt bin, wenn ich so etwas erfahre. Ich meine, ich _will_ nicht heiraten! Was denkt er denn, wie ich reagieren sollte?" Sirius nahm ihn an den Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Harry. Wenn du wirklich nicht heiraten willst, dann kann dich auch keiner dazu zwingen. Keiner kann erwarten, dass du sofort alles aufgibst für ein Volk, das du nicht einmal kennst. Wir alle werden deine Entscheidung respektieren, egal wofür du dich entscheidest." Auch wenn Sirius sich wirklich verständnisvoll anhörte und er sich auch sicher war, dass Sirius ihn unterstützen würde, kamen doch Gewissensbisse auf. Er hatte die Möglichkeit einen _Krieg_ zu beenden und die Lebensumstände mancher Elben zu ändern. Konnte er sich wirklich so schnell einfach dagegen entscheiden? War es wirklich so schlimm zu heiraten? Harrys erste Reaktion war ein lautes _JA!_ und auch als sich den Gedanken länger durch den Kopf gehen ließ, wurde es nicht besser. Warum hatte er also so ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er so sehr dagegen war?! „Ich…Ich will nicht heiraten, wirklich nicht. Aber ich kann auch nicht einfach so zusehen, wie _noch_ ein Krieg stattfindet, obwohl ich etwas dagegen unternehmen kann!" Sirius öffnete gerade den Mund um ihn zu unterbrechen, aber Harry ließ sich nicht aufhalten. „Ich weiß, Sirius. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, aber trotzdem! Wie kann ich zulassen, dass ein Krieg weitergeht, obwohl ich es verhindern kann? Ich weiß, dass ich mir das niemals verzeihen kann. Also…" Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. „…hilf mir jemanden zu finden, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen kann ohne verrückt zu werden."

Sirius sah seinen Patensohn traurig an und konnte nur daran denken, dass Harry viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden war. Niemand sollte so früh eine solche Entscheidung treffen müssen. Mit einem langen Seufzen zog er Harry noch einmal kurz in seine Arme. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, bekam Harry bei dem entschuldigenden Blick ein mulmiges Gefühl. „Wir sollten jemanden fragen, der mehr Ahnung von solchen politischen Dingen hat, findest du nicht?" Stumm nickte Harry und das mulmige Gefühl wurde schlimmer. „Ich glaube wir sollten mit Tom darüber reden." Harrys Augen wurden groß und einen Moment stammelte er, bevor ihm unter Sirius eindringlichem Blick der Mund zu klappte. Resigniert ließ Harry den Kopf hängen. Als er jedoch an der Hand gefasst wurde und Sirius Anstalten machte mitzukommen, blieb Harry abrupt stehen.

„Sirius…. Ich glaube ich sollte alleine mit ihm reden. Zumindest am Anfang, damit ich mit ihm darüber reden kann, warum er so sauer ist." Schmunzelnd ließ Sirius ihn los und folgte ihm trotzdem. Auf Harrys verwirrten Blick hin grinste er nur. „Ich warte solange draußen." Harry schluckte leicht und unterdrückte aufkommende Panik bei dem Gedanken an mögliche Heiratskandidaten. Kaum waren sie wieder beim Speisesaal angekommen und hatten die Tür geöffnet, sah Harry wie sich Tom und Bellatrix angeregt unterhielten und sich abrupt alle Blicke wieder ihm zu wandten. Tom runzelte erneut missmutig die Stirn, wandte sich aber wieder sofort ab, wie beim letzten Mal. Erst als Harry neben ihm stand und unsicher an einem losen Faden seines Ärmels zupfte, sprachen alle anderen wieder angeregt miteinander und der Dunkle Lord sah zu ihm auf. „Kann ich nach dem Essen mit dir reden? Wir…ICH brauche deinen Rat." Wenn Tom überrascht war, sah man es ihm nicht an, denn er sah immer noch missmutig drein. Er nahm einen letzten Schluck von seinem Wasser und stand schließlich auf. Mit einer kurzen Geste wies er Harry an ihm zu folgen und verließ den Raum.

„Was gibt es, wobei ich dir helfen kann? Ich habe zu tun, also wär es schön, wenn du es kurz machen könntest." Harry sah über den Schreibtisch zu Tom, der ihn einen Moment ansah und schließlich ein paar Papiere sortierte. Er runzelte die Stirn als er dem Älteren eine Zeit lang zusah und überlegte wie er anfangen sollte. „Zu allererst: Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen." Toms Augen blitzen bedrohlich und das Rot schien mit seinem Ärger dunkler zu werden. „Ich höre, dass ich heiraten soll, natürlich bin ich da geschockt! Natürlich muss ich da erst einmal alleine drüber nachdenken. Dass ich dich anschreie, wenn du dann auf mich zukommst, ist dann ja wohl klar. Da bist du selbst dran schuld." Toms Lippen verengten sich zu einem dünnen Strich und Harry hörte ein leises Grollen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er verstand, dass das Geräusch von Tom stammte. _Oh oh._ Harry weigerte sich davon eingeschüchtert zu werden, aber er wollte sein Gegenüber trotzdem nicht noch wütender machen, also sprach er ruhig weiter. „Warum bist du also so sauer? Nur, weil ich dich angeschrien habe?"

„Ich bin respektloses Verhalten nicht gewohnt.", presste Tom zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor und schien ziemlich verärgert darüber, dass er sich vor Harry rechtfertigen musste. Einen Augenblick blinzelte Harry überrascht und wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Tom war wirklich sauer, nur weil Harry ihn angeschrien hatte? Er hatte mit etwas Tiefgründigerem gerechnet, etwas … _naja_ Verständlichem. Er verkniff sich das Glucksen, das darauf wartete aus ihm auszubrechen und nickte stattdessen nur kurz, bevor er sich dem eigentlichen Thema zuwandte. „Da ich mich entschieden habe _nicht _auf den Thron zu verzichten, hat Sirius vorgeschlagen, dass ich dich um Rat bitte was potentielle … Heiratskandidaten angeht, da du mehr Ahnung von Politik und solchem Zeug hast." Hätte Harry sich nicht nervös im Raum ungesehen, wäre ihm wahrscheinlich Toms geschocktes Gesicht aufgefallen, aber so hatte er sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bevor Harry ihn wieder ansah. Tom nickte nur stumm während Harry aufstand und Sirius die Tür öffnete. Kaum hatte sich dieser hingesetzt, wandte er sich auch schon an Tom. „Meiner Meinung nach ist es sinnvoller, wenn wir für Harry jemanden finden, der bereits eine Führungsposition inne hat, damit er ihm ordentlich zur Seite stehen kann. Wir reden hier von einer politischen Ehe und sollte Harry seinen Anspruch auf den Thron geltend machen, wäre ihm ein Partner, der Ahnung von Politik hat und dem eine leitende Position nicht fremd ist, am hilfreichsten, denke ich." Harry hörte nur stumm zu. Auch wenn er mittlerweile erwachsen war, vertraute er hierbei lieber seinem Patenonkel, der anscheinend wusste worauf sie achten sollten und sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte.

Auf Sirius Worte hin nickte Tom knapp. „In meiner Position als Hoher Lord werde ich bestimmt ein paar geeignete … Kandidaten finden." Hier runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Moment mal, Hoher Lord?", fragte er verwirrt. Tom sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, bis man ihm förmlich ansah, dass ihm klar wurde, dass Harry dieses Detail über ihn noch gar nicht wusste. Der leicht unsichere Blick auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords wirkte beinahe komisch. „Ich dachte das hätte dir schon jemand gesagt." Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf als Tom ihn fragend ansah. „Mir was gesagt?" In einer total untypischen Geste fuhr Tom sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare und zuckte nahezu entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Naja, ich bin … ein Vampir." Mit großen Augen starrte Harry ihn kurz an und schien die Sprache verloren zu haben. „Ein Vampir?" Tom nickte leicht. „So richtig mit Fangzähnen und so?" Der Dunkle Lord konnte sich ein leises Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Ja, auch damit." Daraufhin sah Harry ihn etwas skeptisch an, denn spitze Eckzähne hätte er in den letzten Tagen sicherlich bemerkt. „Warum hab ich die dann noch nicht gesehen?" Sirius versuchte gar nicht erst sein Grinsen zu verbergen, als er Tom mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen beobachtete. Tom wirkte verlegen und irgendwie schien ihm das Thema unwohl zu sein, bemerkte Harry. „Sie erscheinen nur bei sexueller Erregung und sehr starken Emotionen." Harry könnte schwören, dass Tom ein wenig rot geworden war, als er das sagte!

Harry räusperte sich leicht verlegen und kam dann zum Thema zurück. „Okay, aber was hat das mit Hoher Lord zu tun?" Offensichtlich hatte Tom seine Fassung wieder gewonnen, denn er fing ohne Umschweife an zu erklären. „Bei den Vampiren gibt es verschiedene Clans, ähnlich wie bei den Werwölfen. Man wird dort hineingeboren. An sich ist es ein ziemlich überholtes System und mittlerweile haben die Lords und Ladys, die diese Clans leiten, nicht mehr den Einfluss, den sie früher hatten. Es gibt nur noch 1 Vollversammlung Anfang des Jahres, bei der sich alle Lords treffen um verschiedene Dinge zu diskutieren. Meist geht es nur darum, dass einzelne Vampire Probleme darstellen und wie man mit ihnen verfahren soll. Da wir Vampire nicht gerade die … Friedlichsten sind, wird alle 200 Jahre ein Hoher Lord gewählt, der dafür Sorge tragen muss, dass die Versammlungen ohne Probleme verlaufen und weitere Treffen einberuft, falls es notwendig ist. Er ist außerdem dafür verantwortlich, dass die politischen Beziehungen zu unter Anderem den Menschen oder Werwölfen bestehen bleiben. Daher kenne ich eine Menge Leute, die in der Politik gut bewandert sind." Harrys Gedanken hingen zwar immer noch bei den Fangzähnen, aber was Tom da sagte klang durchaus plausibel. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gerade gefiel, dass er jemanden fragen musste, wen er am besten _hei__heiraten_ könne. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sonst wahrscheinlich ziemlich wahllos gesucht hätte.

„Okay, ähm. Wenn du jemanden gefunden hast, der bereit ist mich zu heiraten, dann lad ihn bitte ein. Oh, ähm, und bitte wirklich nur Männer." Harry konnte merken, dass seine Gesicht knallrot war. Währenddessen konnte Tom sich kaum verkneifen zu sagen, dass sich wahrscheinlich alle darum reißen werden. Auch wenn ihm das nicht wirklich behagte, musste er jemanden finden, mit dem Harry zumindest halbwegs glücklich werden könnte. Er merkte wie sich ein widerwilliges Knurren in ihm aufbaute und atmete tief durch um es zu unterdrücken. Sirius sah zwischen den Beiden belustigt hin und her und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Oh, das würde noch interessant werden! „Ich werde mich ein wenig umhören und dir dann Bescheid geben." Harry nickte und erhob sich erleichtert. Er war froh, dass er sich darum nicht kümmern musste. Oh weh, wenn es jetzt schon anfing, dass er sich vor Arbeit drücken wollte, war es dann wirklich eine gute Idee König zu werden? Harry merkte Zweifel in sich aufkommen. Tom sah ihn ein wenig besorgt an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Das wird schon werden." Oh, das war ja zu gut! Sirius lachte innerlich begeistert, als er merkte wie schnell Toms Ärger verflogen war als es um Harrys Wohlergehen ging. Mit einem Grinsen, das er sich wirklich nicht verkneifen konnte, stand Sirius nun auch auf. Harry sah Tom überrascht an, aber erst als dieser sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn tippte, verstand er und lächelte leicht. Anscheinend hatte er die Verbindung wieder geöffnet, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war.

_Danke für deine Hilfe, Tom._

_Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir kriegen das schon hin._

Erleichterung durchströmte Harry, als Tom ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu warf. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen wie sehr es ihn gestört hatte, dass Tom auf ihn sauer gewesen war. Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu und verließ dann mit Sirius das Büro.

_Tbc_


End file.
